


Diga-me o mesmo

by mutantpadawan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fanfic, IronCap - Freeform, LGBTQ, Marvel - Freeform, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Vingadores - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantpadawan/pseuds/mutantpadawan
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark estava completamente apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo, Steven Grant Rogers. Porém, o Capitão América se apaixona por Chloe, uma humilde garçonete que trabalha em uma cafeteria simples.





	1. I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fanfic já está postada no spirit fanfics, com o mesmo da obra e mesmo user do perfil. Você pode me seguir nas redes sociais, todas são o mesmo user.
> 
> \- Os personagens não me pertencem, créditos aos seus derivados artistas  
> \- Porém o enredo da história me pertence, não plagie, é crime e muito mal educado.
> 
> Boa leitura!

**_Capítulo 1 – Seafret, Oceans_ **

****

_I want you_

_Yeah i want you_

_And nothing comes close_

_To the way that i need you_

_I wish i could feel your skin_

_And i want you_

_From somewhere within_

Oh, Anthony Edward Stark sabia que não poderia se sentir assim, isso não era algo comum para ele. Nunca foi seu forte lidar com tais sentimentos tão diferentes, fortes e tão perigosos para sua mente conturbada. Mas afinal, o que achar de um homem que divide a cama com uma mulher diferente cada dia? Que bebe mais do que deveria em festas milionárias e sai voando pela escuridão dos céus em uma armadura vermelha e amarela?

Desde jovem Tony se metia em problemas relacionados com alcoolismo, drogas e mulheres. Afinal, um filho de um dos maiores bilionários do mundo, Howard Stark, tem suas vantagens, porém as desvantagens são piores. Tony nunca recebeu a atenção devida de seu pai, apenas pressão e cobranças infinitas para que ele se tornasse o filho mais inteligente e extraordinário da Terra.

Ele não teve uma infância que uma criança merece aproveitar, aos 6 anos de idade Tony já construiu seu primeiro motor de carro, o que era algo extraordinário para todo o mundo. Que alegremente fez questão de registrar aquele momento com matérias de jornais e entrevistas com o pai do pequeno, que para o mais velho declarava sempre a seguinte frase _“não fez mais que sua obrigação”._ O que sempre desmotivava e entristecia o pequeno Tony, que sonhava e se esforçava para ser tão incrível como o Capitão América.

E com o passar dos anos ele percebeu que não importava suas conquistas, seu esforço, ou seus prêmios. _Ele nunca seria melhor que o Capitão aos olhos de seu pai_. Por essa razão se envolveu com bebidas, drogas, mulheres e teve sua adolescência e juventude conturbada.

Certamente aquelas não eram as melhores atitudes de Tony, e ele tinha consciência disso. Por isso ele mudou, ele não é o mesmo Anthony Stark, não depois do Homem de Ferro, não depois de perceber o que suas armas causavam, na quase perda de Pepper, nas suas crises de ansiedade, na criação de Ultron, depois do acordo de Sokovia, depois da Guerra Civil... depois de conhecer _ele._

Tony lembrava de cada momento da Guerra Civil, desde do acordo de Sokovia até a carta que Steve lhe deu junto a um celular antigo... Ele nunca ligou, ele não podia, seu orgulho era muito forte, mesmo que quisesse, seus sentimentos pelo Capitão América ainda se resumiam em _ódio_ , _tristeza_ e um _coração partido._ Mas não foi necessário a ligação, já que Nick Fury providenciou a volta dos Vingadores o mais rápido possível quando soube do final daquela guerra. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, muitos ainda guardavam rancor e raiva. _Seu coração ainda estava partido por ele._

Ah, _Steve Rogers_ , o grande Capitão América, salvador da pátria, grande patriota americano. O homem que antes morava em Brooklyn, que tentava repetidamente ser aceito no exército do Estados Unidos para lutar pelo seu país na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Até que foi reconhecido pela sua coragem e bravura, ingeriu o soro e se tornou um supersoldado, se tornou o grande _Capitão América._

Tony ouvia falar desse sujeito desde de criança, quando seu pai tagarelava sobre o quanto o homem era incrível, destemido, salvador e um orgulho para toda a América nos anos 40. No começo a figura do super-herói serviu de inspiração para Anthony na infância, porém depois de ser repetidamente comparado com o loiro, o moreno passou a sentir uma certa raiva e inveja.

 

Mas depois de Steve ser descongelado e passar a viver no século XXI, ser um vingador e liderar todos os outros vingadores, fez com que Tony recordasse das lembranças de sua terrível e traumática infância (se é que ele poderia nomear aquilo de “infância”). E por tais motivos ele e o loiro não se davam muito bem, não conseguiam conviver no mesmo ambiente por muito tempo, não conseguiam suportar olhar para a face um do outro em certas ocasiões.

Porém depois que Loki tentou destruí o mundo e Tony quase ter sido morto tentando salvar a Terra, os dois passaram a se entender melhor, Steve já não via o moreno apenas como um gênio, bilionário, playboy e filantropo. E Tony passou a olhar o loiro não como apenas o patriota e o americano perfeito e certinho.

Tony via Steve como o picolé, o capitão bundinha, como o _Steve, seu melhor amigo._

Pois ao passar dos anos, depois de Loki, de Ultron, da Guerra Civil começou o desespero mental do Homem de Ferro, ele se viu dependente de algo que não lhe pertencia, mesmo não admitindo isso para si próprio. Ele necessitava, _Tony queria ele._ E quando percebeu isso, não confessou para si mesmo, _“ é apenas uma fase, estou entediado e imagino coisas assim, melhor voltar a trabalhar que isso passa! ”_ Ele pensava nessa frase repetidas vezes em seu laboratório quando se deparava lembrando no quanto o sorriso de Steve era bonito.

Ah, é claro que ele acha o sorriso do loiro bonito, afinal, quem não acha? Aqueles dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos, além de seus lábios carnudos e rosados. Ah, como Tony se arrependia de reparar naqueles lábios e naquele sorriso perfeito. O loiro já participou de vários de seus sonhos, sendo ele e o Capitão os protagonistas. Certa vez, o moreno acordou ofegante na sua cama coberta por seu suor depois de um sonho nada inocente envolvendo os dois em sua cama, ele se envergonhou tanto disso que passou a evitar o Capitão por uma semana.

Porém nada adiantou, ele sabia o que sentia, não admitiria, ele gostava do loiro e ele se odiava por isso. Nunca confessou a ninguém, nem para si próprio, porém certa vez no quartel general dos Vingadores, Natasha o viu encarando o rosto de Steve mais do que o normal e estranhou, então resolveu perguntar para tirar sua dúvida.

 

\- Tony... – Ela chamou pelo seu nome, tentando despertar de seu transe

 

\- Ah... hão? O que foi? – O moreno finalmente parou de encarar o loiro e passou a encarar o rosto da Viúva Negra

 

\- Nada, você só parece meio distraído, é isso né? – Ela pergunta preocupada

 

\- Sim, sim, eu preciso de uma xícara de café. Apenas isso. – Ele fala se retirando apressadamente.

 

A última coisa que Tony queria era que seus sentimentos pelo Capitão América fossem descobertos, principalmente por um vingador. Afinal, o que eles iriam pensar?

_O grande Homem de Ferro se apaixonou perdidamente pelo incrível Capitão América._ Seria algo de se envergonhar, algo imperdoável. Não que ele fosse preconceituoso, muito pelo contrário, Tony já se envolveu com alguns homens em sua vida, porém, foram apenas mais casos que ele colocou na lista de “mais um (a) ”, nada muito importante para ele.

 

Mas Steve era diferente, ele nem consegue se recordar de como aquele sentimento surgiu, ele não consegue listar o Capitão América... seria na lista de “ Melhores Amigos ”, “Vingadores”, “Pessoas com o sorriso mais bonito que já vi”, “Paixonites”, “Iti Malia” ou na lista de “ _Amor da minha vida_ ” sim, ele achava isso um exagero, e sempre acabava rindo sozinho quando percebia seus pensamentos um tanto quanto adolescentes.

Porém, era isso que Steve fazia com o moreno, fazia com que ele se sentisse um adolescente apaixonado novamente, um garoto virgem se imaginando em situações nada inocentes com seu amado. Ele faz Tony se sentir fraco, de tão forte que era seu amor.

 

Ah, aquilo era tão clichê e tão impossível que doía. Ele sabia que não poderia se sentir assim, não em relação ao loiro. Era errado, era impossível, era triste...

 

 

_It feels like there's oceans_

_Between me and you once again_

_We hide our emotions_

_Under the surface and tryin' to pretend_

_But it feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era mais um dia aparentemente normal no quartel dos Vingadores, grande parte de todos estavam fazendo suas devidas e pequenas missões de sempre. Steve estava batendo em um saco de pancada sem parar, ele sempre fazia isso quando ficava estressado, com raiva, chateado ou magoado. E Tony sabia disso, porém ainda estava em uma batalha mortal em sua mente entre ir ou não conversar com o Capitão.

Porém, quebrando todas as barreiras que o impedia, ele foi até o loiro.

 

\- Hey, picolé. O que que esse saco de pancada fez para merecer tantos socos? – Tony falou, do modo em que sempre falava com Steve, íntimo, sarcástico e com ironia.

 

\- Nada, na verdade ele serve para isso, Tony – Steve falou sem encarar o outro.

 

\- Não sou burro, picolé, sei que o saco de pancada serve para espancar – O homem de ferro falou sem paciência – Só falei isso para puxar assunto.

 

\- Ah, desculpa, eu sou péssimo para entender essas coisas – Steve se permitiu ri um pouco

 

\- Percebi – Tony o acompanha dando pequenas risadas.

 

Ah, como o moreno adorava aquele clima gostoso, de sentir que existia apenas os dois no mundo. Que eles se completavam juntos, porém o Tony sabia que não era daquela maneira, que Steve não se sentia da mesma forma que ele. E esse pensamento fez o moreno cessar seu sorriso e Steve percebeu, porém antes que falasse qualquer coisa, Tony o impediu.

 

\- Mas falando sério agora, o que aconteceu para você ficar assim? – O moreno perguntou preocupado.

 

\- Assim como, Tony? – O loiro respondeu com uma outra pergunta e uma expressão confusa no rosto

 

\- Não se faça de desentendido, Steve! – Tony permitiu se aproximar do loiro

 

\- Não é nada demais, estou apenas estressado com essas últimas missões, vai passar – Steve fala encarando o chão. Ele era um péssimo mentiroso, e Tony sabia disso

 

Mas antes que o moreno pudesse protestar e pressionar Steve a falar a verdade, Sexta-Feira o interrompe.

 

\- Senhor, os Vingadores chegaram.

 

Ah, como Tony se arrependia no exato momento em que mandou Sexta-Feira lhe avisar quando todos já estivessem no Quartel dos Vingadores.

 

Steve imediatamente, querendo fugir do assunto daquela conversa, foi correndo até sala onde todos se encontravam.

Eles estavam péssimos, a última missão que Nick Fury os deu foi nada leve. Clint foi o primeiro a ir para a geladeira como de costume, Bruce foi ao laboratório para fazer algo que segundo ele, era muito importante, Natasha foi ao banheiro querendo um longo banho, Wanda apenas se deitou no sofá junto com Visão que gentilmente a acariciava.

 

\- Onde está Thor? – Perguntou Steve para Wanda e Visão, os únicos que se encontravam na sala naquele momento

 

\- Ainda em Asgard – Respondeu Wanda, em um tom cansado.

 

Steve viu que ela não queria papo, na verdade ninguém estava para papos hoje, porém isso não incluía Tony, pensou o loiro. Na verdade, o moreno estava até preocupado com seu bem-estar. Algo que era um tanto raro vindo do Homem de Ferro.

E quando esse pensamento veio à mente do Capitão, Tony foi para a sala. Como se o moreno sentisse quando o loiro estava a pensar nele. Era algo que parece tolo, mas Steve já se deparou pensando e refletindo nisso, era algo um tanto impossível já que o moreno não possuía nenhum tipo de superpoder para ler mentes, com certeza era pura coincidência.

 

\- Capitão, me esqueci que você precisa devolver seu escudo, ele precisa de alguns ajustes, já que você insistiu em ficar com esse. Você sabe que eu poderia fazer outro muito melhor – Fala Tony com um típico sorriso de “eu sou incrível, eu sei”.

 

\- Precisa ser agora? – Steve perguntou se permitiu olhar nos olhos castanhos de Tony, com uma expressão de “eu sei que você é incrível, porém nunca direi isso verbalmente”.

 

\- Bom, você pode me entregar o seu escudo mais tarde no meu laboratório de se quiser... – Tony falou tentando não quebrar o contato visual, o que era um tanto difícil já que grandes orbes azuis lhe encaravam como uma águia.

 

Ah, como o Homem de Ferro estava feliz, seu plano deu certo. O escudo do Capitão América não precisava de ajustes coisa nenhuma, ele só queria uma desculpa para falar com o loiro de olhos azuis. E ele conseguiu, parece tolo, mas essas pequenas conquistas faz o moreno ter pequenas esperanças, coisa de adolescente...

 

\- Combinado, mais tarde vou ao seu laboratório! – Fala o Capitão já se retirando da sala.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Steve foi fazer sua caminhada matinal de sempre. Ele achava importante manter a forma, principalmente quando se é um super-herói. Ele costumava fazer isso com Sam Wilson, porém o mesmo estava ocupado com seus projetos pessoais, algo com a família. O que Steve não via problema, seu amigo precisava de um tempo para si e para seus familiares, afinal, se ele estivesse no seu lugar, faria o mesmo.

O Capitão não sabia a quanto tempo estava correndo, porém quando se deu conta já estava em outro quarteirão. Era engraçado em certas situações, o loiro sempre se perdia em seus pensamentos em alguns momentos. Percebeu que estava perto de uma cafeteria. Ah e como o loiro conhecia aquela cafeteria.

Uma das garçonetes estava roubando seus pensamentos, ele a conheceu faz apenas 3 dias, em uma sexta-feira que resolveu experimentar o famoso chá de camomila do local. Seu nome era _Chloe_ , ela era uma jovem linda, com seus cabelos castanhos da mesma cor de seus olhos, além de seu sorriso contagiante.

Steve nunca foi de se apaixonar por ninguém, afinal, antes do soro todas as meninas nunca lhe davam atenção, e depois de Peggy, ele não se imaginava com mais ninguém. Claro que ele nunca deixou de reparar na beleza de certas pessoas. Porém nunca pensava em se envolver, em construir uma família. Ele é um super-herói, não tem tempo para essas coisas.

Mas mesmo assim, resolveu ir até a cafeteria, apenas para tomar um chá e cumprimentar Chloe, não seria nada demais. E quando abriu a porta do local, procurou a moça de cabelos castanhos no mesmo momento. Porém não a encontrou, pensou em ir embora, já que ele sabia que o real motivo de estar ali era para falar com ela, mas resolveu se sentar e pedir uma xícara de chá.

 

\- Uma xícara de chá de camomila e uma garrafa de água, por favor – Pediu Steve educadamente para um jovem que estava no balcão.

 

Ele avistou o local novamente, apenas para ter certeza absoluta que ela realmente não estava lá. E até que felizmente para ele, uma jovem de cabelos ondulados castanhos saiu da cozinha da com uma bandeja com várias panquecas e xícaras de café. _“Ah como ela era linda_ ” pensou o loiro.

Depois de servi uma mesa próxima da janela, ela avistou o loiro e se permitiu sorri, e isso fez o Capitão sorri mais ainda. Ela estava a se aproximar, certamente para cumprimenta-lo.

 

\- Bom dia, Steve – Falou a moça, já próxima do Capitão

 

\- Bom dia, Chloe – Falou Steve, com um sorriso bobo e apaixonado no rosto.

 

Ah, é claro que a moça sabia dos sentimentos que o loiro possuía por ela, afinal, Chloe era muito bonita e a mesma sabia muito bem disso.

 

\- Parece que você gostou do nosso chá, veio aqui logo de manhã para degusta-lo. – Falou a moça se permitindo se sentar rapidamente ao lado do loiro.

 

\- Ah, sim, esse chá é realmente muito bom – Ele fala e em seguida dar o primeiro gole

 

\- Mas você veio aqui somente pelo chá? – Ela pergunta com um olhar malicioso

 

É claro que ela estava flertando com ele, porém Steve era um tanto lerdo para esse tipo de situação e não percebeu no primeiro momento.

 

\- Bom, não necessariamente, vim cumprimenta lhe também. – Ele fala um tanto nervoso, dando outro gole em seu chá

 

\- Ah... bom saber – A moça permite se aproximar mais, fazendo Steve estranhar. Ela era muito rápida.

 

\- Ah... foi ótimo visita-la e o chá estava incrível, porém preciso voltar. – Steve se afasta e deixa uma nota de dinheiro no balcão, ele não esperou o troco, apenas saiu o mais rápido do local.

 

O Capitão não estava preparado para tudo aquilo. Não que ele não gostasse da moça, muito pelo contrário, mas ele não estava acostumado em como o mundo estava. Antigamente as coisas não eram tão rápidas assim, os flertes só vinham depois dos vários encontros românticos. E também na maioria das vezes a iniciativa era do homem. Steve ficou um tanto chateado pela atitude da moça, porém percebeu que os tempos mudaram. Afinal, ele não estava mais nos anos 40.

E foi então que ele percebeu que aquilo não foi algo tão ruim, pois significava que a jovem também estava interessada em si, a paixão poderia ser correspondida.... Será que ele tinha uma chance de ser feliz com uma pessoa ao seu lado?

Ele passou a voltar a caminhar novamente, porém com um sorriso no rosto, e seus pensamentos voltaram a ser sobre a mesma jovem de cabelos ondulados de cor castanha.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  


Tony Stark estava em seu laboratório como de costume, estava a fazer alguns ajustes no arco de Clint Burton, o grande Gavião Arqueiro, que depois de sua última missão, seu equipamento estava um tanto quanto danificado, porém não era algo impossível para Tony, que ficou a manhã toda a conserta-lo.

Quando a arma já estava nova em folha, o moreno decidiu tomar mais uma xícara de café, e se permitiu pegar um bloco de notas e uma caneta azul das empresas Stark.

 

_I want you_

_And I always will_

_I wish I was worth_

_But I know what you deserve_

_You know I'd rather drown_

_Than to go on without you_

_But you're pulling me down_

 

Tony nunca confessaria isso para ninguém, mas tinha o costume de escrever letras de músicas, cartas e confissões em papeis e depois guardava em uma caixa de madeira em uma gaveta no armário de seu laboratório, e todas aquelas músicas, o assunto daquelas cartas e suas confissões eram sobre uma única pessoa, _ele._

Afinal, o moreno precisava colocar para fora todo aquele sentimento, se não iria explodir. Então, colecionava esses papeis velhos, que ele nem sabiam quantos existiam naquela caixa de madeira, só sabia que funcionava. Era como uma terapia eficaz, algo que lhe fazia bem. Porém, ele guardava a caixa de madeira muito bem, onde ninguém iria encontrar, afinal, ele nunca deixa ninguém mexer nas suas coisas.

 

 

Tony destacou o papel e dobrou ele duas vezes, em um tamanho perfeito para guardar no bolso de sua calça. Para que assim, ele guardar o papel na sua caixa secreta.

Ele estava ainda no laboratório esperando Steve chegar com seu escudo, para que ele fizesse alguns ajustes “muito necessários” se que me entende. Porém, o loiro ainda não havia chegado, o que fez Tony ficar sem paciência de esperar. Então resolveu colocar sua xícara que agora não estava mais com o conteúdo da cafeína, na pia.

 

A cozinha estava praticamente vazia, tinha somente Clint na geladeira, de novo.

 

\- Seu arco já estava novinho em folha, Clint – Fala Tony vendo o Gavião de costas para ele

 

\- hrm oKay MuiTO oBrigDu Starqui – Clint fala se virando de frente para Stark com a boca cheia de pão com geleia de morango.

 

Tony apenas revira os olhos, era apenas mais um dia normal naquele local. Até que Tony avistou Steve entrando na sala.

 

\- Hey, picolé. Onde você estava? Demorou para chegar – Pergunta Tony com um sorriso no rosto, porém com uma expressão curiosa.

 

\- Estava caminhando, Stark – Fala Steve se sentando no sofá – Você deveria fazer isso também, se quiser ficar em boa forma – O Capitão fala analisando o corpo dele de cima para baixo, o que incomoda o outro

 

\- Está me chamando de gordo, picolé saradão? – Pergunta Tony, fingindo estar ofendido.

 

\- Não, não. Mas você poderia caminhar comigo algumas vezes, não iria fazer mal para você – Steve propõe, o que faz Tony sorrir. _O Capitão queria caminhar com ele?_

\- Já que você insiste, irei pensar no seu caso – Fala Stark

Isso de alguma forma fez Steve fechar os olhos e gargalhar um pouco, afinal, Stark era um homem complicado de lidar, mas isso era algo que satisfazia o loiro, ele adorava sua companhia, suas conversas. Mesmo depois de todas as discussões, todas as Guerras e todas as raivas, _ele gostava de Tony._

Ah, Tony adorava apreciar aquele sorriso, o som daquela risada o contagiava de uma forma tão maravilhosa, com certeza ele iria sonhar e dormir como um anjo só de lembrar disso, Steve estava tão lindo de olhos fechados e a boca aberta, mostrando seus dentes brancos e sua risada contagiante. _Ele era perfeito, ele é perfeito._

 

Steve cessou suas risadas aos poucos, o que fez Tony voltar a realidade. Quando Steve iria levantar do sofá para possivelmente ir embora e fazer algo que o Homem de Ferro desconhecia, Tony o impediu

 

\- Hey, picolé. Onde pensa que vai? Você precisa me dar seu escudo, lembre-se que me falou isso hoje de manhã.

 

\- Ah, sim. Já havia me esquecido. Me encontre no seu laboratório, daqui a 10 minutos estarei lá. Só vou tomar um banho. – Fala o Capitão com um tom meio preguiçoso

 

\- Okay, te espero lá, e não demore muito ou serei obrigado a retira-lo do chuveiro – Fala Tony de uma forma um tanto quanto maliciosa, ele não sabia de onde tirou coragem para falar aquilo.

 

O Capitão apenas o encarou com um olhar “que horror, Stark” e foi embora para seu quarto. Com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto...

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Steve já estava no banheiro, prestes a retirar sua roupa de caminhada, quando lembrou do que o moreno havia falado “ _Serei obrigado a retira-lo do chuveiro”._ Isso fez ele ri, afinal, Stark era um homem com umas atitudes e alguns papos muito estranhos.

E isso fez o loiro, por apenas precaução trancar a porta do banheiro, girando a chave duas vezes. O que não adiantaria, pois mal sabia o loiro que, Tony tinha o controle, chaves e acesso a todas as portas daquele local.

 

O Capitão estava retirando pouco a pouco suas roupas, e quando a última peça foi jogada no chão, o loiro resolveu colocar uma música na caixinha de som que Tony havia lhe dado há algumas semanas atrás. Ele havia até adicionado sua playlist para que o loiro apreciasse seu gosto musical. E quando Steve deu o play, ouviu uma música já conhecida pelos dois.

 

   _It feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me once again_

_We hide our emotions_

_Under the surface and try to pretend_

_But it feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me_

Ele se lembrava como se fosse ontem, quando Tony lhe presenteou e lhe apresentou essa música. E enquanto as gotas de água percorriam pelo seu corpo, suas lembranças com Tony viam a sua mente, e um mais uma vez, um sorriso no rosto surgiu.

 

\- Picolé, como você consegue viver nesse silêncio todo? – Pergunta Tony, os dois estavam sozinhos na sala, todos os outros haviam saído, e o ambiente estava muito frio, já que estava uma grande tempestade lá fora, como se Thor estivesse brincando com o seu martelo.

 

\- Não estou no silêncio, Tony. A sala estar bem barulhenta, por conta da chuva lá fora e você fazendo barulho com seus equipamentos. – Steve fala deixando seu livro, que ele estava muito concentrado em sua leitura.

 

\- Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer, picolé – Tony fala revirando os olhos. Em seguida ele pega uma caixa de som azul e conecta com seu celular, passando várias músicas nela. – Toma, um presente para você, tem várias músicas legais aí, não quero me gabar, mas meu gosto musical não é nada mal – Fala Tony entregando a caixa de som para Steve.

 

\- Ah, muito obrigado, Tony. Não precisava, mas agradeço mesmo assim... – O Capitão fala pegando a caixinha azul de som e a analisando – Que tipos de música tem aqui?

 

\- Bom, um pouco de tudo. Passei 1298 músicas atuais, mas como sei que você é das antigas, literalmente, tem algumas antigas. – Fala Tony se sentando com ao lado de Steve no sofá. – Tem Rock, Pop, Indie, Folk, Clássica, Lo-fi... entre outras.

 

\- Ah,sim... Em que música devo colocar? – Pergunta Steve confuso, tinha várias músicas, porém todas desconhecidas por ele.

 

\- Ah, não sei, picolé. Talvez pelo aleatório? – Fala Tony pensativo, até que teve uma ideia que não sabia se iria dar certo. Afinal, Steve era lerdo, mas não era burro. – Tem uma música aqui, que me agrada muito, mas não sei se é de seu gosto. Deixe-me colocar – Tony pega a caixinha de som das mãos do Capitão.

_I want you_

_Yeah I want you_

_And nothing comes close_

_To the way that I need you_

_I wish I can feel your skin_

_And I want you_

_From somewhere within_

 

 Quando a música começou a tocar, Tony ficou nervoso. Pois aquela música era muito especial para ele. A letra significava tudo que ele sentia pelo outro secretamente, e por um momento em sua cabeça ele pensou que se o loiro não gostasse da música, talvez não aceitasse seus sentimentos...

 

\- Ah... então, ela é legal né? Gosto muito dela – Tony pergunta, ansioso pela resposta do outro

 

\- Sim, ela é boa, tem um ritmo que me acalma, e a letra... bem... – Steve fala pensativo, o que faz o Homem de Ferro ficar nervoso. – É linda, porém um pouco triste, esse tipo de letra me agrada. Mas não sabia que você gostava de músicas românticas, Stark – Steve pergunta encarando os olhos castanhos de Tony

 

_“Não gostava de músicas românticas antes de te conhecer”- pensa Tony_ – Ah... é que a música... bem, ela também me acalma, e a letra é maravilhosa, me faz... – Tony com toda coragem de tirou de seu ser, também encarou os olhos azuis de Steve – Bom, me faz lembrar de um momento especial... que eu nunca tive... – Ah, sim. Ele precisava falar isso, porém se arrependeu no milésimo segundo depois que falou.

 

\- Nossa, nunca pensei que se sentiria assim, tão romântico... – Fala Steve sorrindo – Quem é a sortuda?

_“Você, você é o sortudo, filha da mãe que roubou a merda do meu coração e meus pensamentos” – Pensa Stark –_ Não tem nenhuma sortuda, Steve – Fala Tony com uma expressão decepcionada, por que ele não percebe logo? Será que ele tem que dizer com todas as palavras? _Por que ele não diz o mesmo para mim?_

\- Okay... bom, gostei da música. Ela é linda, e vai me fazer lembrar uma parte de você que eu não conhecia – Fala Steve analisando a caixinha

 

_“Essa música vai fazer ele lembrar de mim? OH ELE VAI LEMBRAR DE MIM” – pensa Tony com um sorriso no rosto_ – Muitas coisas podem te fazer lembrar de mim... – Oh, ele não sabe como falou aquilo, o que que Steve iria pensar dele, será que ele finalmente iria perceber?

 

\- Ah, Tony, você é uma figura de outro planeta – Fala Steve rindo de algo que Tony não compreendeu – O que mais você pode fazer para que eu me lembre de você? – Pergunta Steve sério, encarando os olhos do Homem de Ferro.

 

_“CALMA, NÓS ESTAMOS FLERTANDO??? É ISSO PICOLÉ? VOCÊ ESTAR FLERTANDO COMIGO? OH, O QUE EU FAÇO?? MEU SONHO SE REALIZOU, ELE TA FLERTANDO COMIGO OU SÓ ESTAR CURIOSO? CALMA, O PICOLÉ SABE FLERTAR? NÃO PODE SER.…” – Pensa Tony desespero por dentro, porém sorrindo por fora_. – Bom, várias coisas... – Tony continua encarando os olhos do louro e se arrisca a se aproximar

 

Steve continuava a olhar o outro, não sabia o que eles estavam fazendo, mas ele levou isso como um _desafio_ , quem deixar de encarar o outro, perde. Não importa quanto tempo passe, eles sempre ficam disputando coisas bestas.

Porém o clima estava ficando estranho para o Capitão, mas por algum motivo, ele não queria quebrar o contato, não queria deixar de encarar os olhos castanhos do moreno... E principalmente Tony não queria, ele estava a olhar para o outro praticamente pedindo por um beijo, mas o loiro era muito lento para essas coisas... Tony então decidiu que iria fazer por conta própria, ele não sabia de onde tirou tanta coragem para aquilo... mas foi se aproximando cada vez, sem cortar o contato visual, e ele percebeu o olhar estranho do Capitão, porém o mesmo não se afastou, _então ele queria também?_ Tony por um momento não sabia se continuava a avançar, mas o loiro continuava a olhar para ele, sem se mexer... e quando ele finalmente se aproximou

 

\- Ah, estou tão cansado que poderia ficar congelado por anos que nem o Capitão Bundinha – Fala Clint adentrando a sala junto com Natasha, que a mesma estranhou um clima estranho entre os dois.

 

Quando Steve ouviu Clint e Natasha adentrarem na sala, deu um pulo e se levantou assustado, como se estivesse sido flagrado pelos seus pais fazendo algo que não devia... Mas, o que ele estava fazendo com Stark era errado nesse nível?

 

\- Ah, oi pessoal... – Fala Steve um pouco envergonhado já em pé no meio da sala

 

\- Oi pessoal... que hora adequada para chegar – Fala Tony, desanimado... ele estava tão perto, por que esses dois idiotas tinham que chegar logo naquele momento?

 

\- O que foi Stark? Interrompemos alguma coisa? – Pergunta Natasha encarando os dois

 

\- Não, não. Não atrapalhou em nada, que isso Natasha, não estávamos fazendo nada demais – Fala o Capitão, um tanto quanto nervoso

 

\- Eu hein, que clima estranho – Fala Clint encarando todo mundo, e em seguida indo para a cozinha, como de costume

 

Natasha continuou encarando os dois por um tempo, até se retirar para seu quarto também, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, porém iria descobrir.

Ainda na sala, os dois estavam lá parados em silêncio, até Tony falar

 

\- Bom, picolé. Pega e curte sua música – Fala Tony se levantando e devolvendo a caixa de som azul para Steve – Ah, e azul combina muito com você – Tony fala já se retirando, porém se virou e deu um sorriso “ _e estou sendo sincero e fofo, retribua da melhor forma, pois não sou assim com todo mundo”_. E Steve sorriu para ele também, o que faz o coração de Tony aquecer. _“Será que ele entendeu o que quis dizer? ”_

Tony sobe para seu quarto com um sorriso bobo e apaixonado no rosto, enquanto Steve continua parado na sala, encarando a caixinha azul de som, e se lembrando das palavras de Tony Stark...

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Steve termina seu banho, e volta para o quarto, ele estava apenas de toalha em sua cintura, ele decidiu vesti uma camisa e calça moletom que o próprio Tony havia lhe presenteado. E com isso ele pensou “ _Tony tem me dado muitos presentes”._ E sim, Tony havia lhe dado certos presentes, como a caixinha de som, algumas roupas, um kit profissional de desenho. Afinal, ele estava apaixonado e queria agradar seu amado de qualquer forma, porém o loiro não via isso de forma clara ainda.

 

E foi então que o loiro se lembrou que teria que ir ao laboratório de Tony para que ele fizesse alguns ajustes em seu escudo. Ele veste rapidamente sua roupa, pega seu escudo que em algumas ocasiões guarda em seu quarto, e vai a caminho ao laboratório de Tony.

 

O moreno já estava perdendo a paciência, pensou seriamente em realmente tirar o Capitão do banho. Mas é claro que ele não iria fazer isso, não que ele não desejasse realizar aquilo, muito pelo contrário. Porém, o loiro com certeza não iria reagir muito bem, então Stark apenas se acalmou e esperou o Capitão, que não demorou muito para chegar.

 

\- Stark, aqui estar o escudo, não acho que ele precise tanto assim de ajustes, mas como você insiste – Steve fala colocando o escudo na mesa de Tony

 

\- Uhau, picolé, você está incrível com essa roupa, quem te deu com certeza tem um ótimo bom gosto. – O Homem de Ferro fala com um sorriso já conhecido pelo outro.

 

\- Sim, Tony, ele tem um ótimo bom gosto – Fala Steve rindo

 

\- Mas falando sério, você realmente está muito lindo com essa roupa – Fala Tony encarando seus olhos

 

Ah, é claro que Tony tentaria flertar com ele novamente, ele não poderia perder a oportunidade, porém, não sabia se estaria indo longe demais, ou se outro iria se incomodar com suas atitudes.

Ele só queria tentar, queria ter esperanças, e ele usaria todas as suas armas para impressionar o outro, ou apenas dizer o quanto ele era incrível.

 

\- Stark, você anda muito estranho esses dias, está tudo bem? – Fala Steve com uma expressão curiosa

 

\- Sim, sim. Estou apenas lhe elogiando, é proibido? – Ele adorava provocar o outro, ah como gostava

 

\- Não, mas não é algo muito comum vindo de você – Steve fala quase gargalhando.

 

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre diversas coisas enquanto Tony “ajustava” o escudo do Capitão, conversavam sobre do passado, o presente e o futuro no geral. Steve achava incrível os planos que Stark tinha, ele já conquistou tanta coisa, porém nem o céu era o limite para sua mente brilhante, _ele era simplesmente incrível._

\- Incrível... – Steve pensou alto, com um olhar admirado e orgulhoso para Stark

 

\- O que? O que disse? – Tony ouviu muito bem o que ele disse, ele estava apenas provocando. Mas ele precisava ouvir de novo, precisava sempre ouvir os elogios do Capitão

 

\- Incrível, você, seus planos, sua mente, _você é incrível, Tony_ – Steve falou novamente, mesmo sabendo o que o outro queria, apenas provoca-lo.

 

Tony ficou encarando-lhe por um tempo que ele não sabe ao certo qual, porém não era o suficiente, ele precisava de mais tempo, precisava ouvir aquelas palavras mais uma vez, porém mais perto, mais intenso.

Ah, como ele queria que o outro soubesse e retribuísse o mesmo sentimento, o mesmo _amor_. Porém de certa forma, Tony não sabia como tudo poderia ser, se ele se declarava, se escondia...

 

Ele resolveu agir.

 

E quando foi novamente se aproximando, com muito cuidado, devagar para não assustar o outro, o moreno levou um susto quando o loiro perguntou

 

\- Tony, você já se apaixonou?

 

_“AH, MEUDEUS É AGORA QUE ELE VAI SE DECLARAR PARA MIM TAMBÉM, VAI FALAR QUE ELE TAMBÉM SEMPRE GOSTOU DE MIM, ESSA É A HORA! ”- Pensa Tony_

\- Sim, Capitão, já me apaixonei... – Fala o Homem de Ferro sorridente, ele iria completar a frase, “por você. Estou completamente apaixonado por você, eu te amo, Steve”, porém é interrompido.

 

\- Ah, eu também, eu conheci uma garota tão incrível faz alguns dias e eu não sei como reagir – Steve fala encarando o nada

 

Ao ouvi tais palavras o coração de Stark se quebra por completo, ele sente seu corpo se paralisar por um tempo, seu cérebro não processa como antes, seu sorriso que antes estava estampado por felicidade, agora está desmanchado de tristeza e surpresa... _ele gostava de outro alguém._

Steve nem ao menos percebeu sua dor, estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos pelas lembranças daquela manhã no café que não percebeu os olhos de desespero e tristeza lhe encarando, lhe perguntando, lhe implorando “ _você não pode fazer isso comigo, não faça isso, por favor Steve, eu te amo, eu quero você, e nada chega perto da maneira que eu preciso de você. Você vai realmente fazer isso comigo? ”_

Tony se virou para enxergar a janela, tentando obter certo controle, ele não podia chorar agora, não na frente do Capitão.

Steve percebendo a mudança repentina no amigo, se virou para lhe encarar

 

\- Tony, você está bem? – Steve pergunta preocupado

 

\- Sim, nossa, eu só não esperava tal confissão. Mas... bom... quem é a sortuda? – Tony se virou e encarou os olhos preocupados de Steve, ele tentava se controlar, não poderia desmoronar na frente daquele que o destruiu, mesmo sem saber.

 

\- É uma moça linda, ela trabalha como garçonete em uma cafeteria perto daqui. – Steve estava na dúvida se continuava a falar sobre isso com Tony, mas ele precisava tanto desabafar.

 

\- Ah, sim. Com certeza ela é maravilhosa. Qual o nome dela? – Tony falava finalizando seus falsos ajustes. Ele não encarava mais o loiro, pois a cada momento podia desmoronar, cada palavra trocada sobre aquilo era como se fosse uma batida forte na sua construção mental, que a qualquer momento, poderia cair.

 

\- Chloe... – Steve fala, já não querendo mais tocar no assunto. Com certeza foi um erro fazer aquilo, ele sentiu de imediato

 

Tony finaliza seus ajustes falsos e apenas fala para o Capitão “ _pronto”_ e vai embora do laboratório. Deixando Steve confuso e pensativo para trás.


	2. Save me from myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark 'ta bem triste, eu também

**_Capítulo 2 - Seafret Cover, Drown_ **

 

_What doesn't kill you,_

_makes you wish you were dead_

_Got a hole in my soul growing deeper_

_and deeper and I can't take_

_One more moment of this silence,_

_the loneliness is killing me_

_And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up,_

_hold up, hold up_

 

Tony estava sentado na beira de sua cama, ele não sabia como reagir, não sabia o que sentir. Ele finalmente havia _desmoronado._ A primeira lágrima caiu de uma forma lenta, com uma dor na garganta, junto a uma dor na cabeça e no _coração_. Por que ele havia se entregado tanto aos seus sentimentos pelo Capitão? Por que encheu seus pensamentos de esperanças e expectativas falsas de um amor que nunca foi e nunca será recíproco?

Ele deixou suas costas irem de encontro com o colchão macio, e seus olhos encontrarem o teto de seu quarto. Porém, ele não estava naquele ambiente, não naquele momento, seus pensamentos estavam em um lugar inexistente do universo.... Um lugar onde os dois por um momento poderiam ter sido felizes, porém, tudo havia sido desmoronado por completo, sem dó ou piedade.

Quando a segunda lágrima caiu, outras se permitiram finalmente cair também. E mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fortemente fechados, as lágrimas continuaram a cair cada vez mais, acompanhado por soluços baixos e abafados. Ele nunca esqueceria aquele momento, em que seu coração foi partido, suas esperanças destruídas e sua mente completamente devastada.

Ele se sentia em um mar, completamente afogado, sem conseguir respirar, sem ninguém para lhe salvar de si próprio. E indo cada vez mais fundo nas águas de sua própria paixão, em desespero por ter tido a ousadia de se aventurar a nadar nesse mar tão perigoso e complicado que era o _amor._ Agora ele está se afogando cada vez mais, e não há nada que o faça respirar de novo.

Ele não queria sofrer mais, não bastava quando era apenas uma criança e sofria pelo Capitão América? Quando seu pai já havia percebido que ele nunca foi digno, nunca chegou aos pés do patriota. Como iria poderia se achar suficiente para ele?

Havia um vazio em seu peito, que nem mesmo seu reator arc era capaz de suportar e preencher aquilo. Sim, ele estava tendo um dos seus ataques de pânico. Pois tudo estava em total alerta e total desespero para seu corpo e psicológico.

 

 

Tony se virou para o outro lado da cama, pegou seu travesseiro e o abraçou o mais forte que pode. E para tentar tirar todo aquele sentimento de sua mente e de seu coração... Ele gritou forte com seu rosto no travesseiro. Houve xingamentos, palavras de baixo calão, frases pedindo por misericórdia e todos os seus sentimentos abatidos foram expostos. Ele colocou para fora tudo que seu coração queria libertar, que não suportaria aguentar.

Ele sabia que aquele momento chegaria, Steve encontrou outro alguém. Seu peito doía só de pensar que aquela tal de Chloe iria ouvir as palavras que ele tanto queria que o loiro dissesse para si. Ela terá um privilégio que ele nunca teria, de sentir ser somente dele, e ele ser somente seu. De sentir os toques tão sonhados em seu corpo, os sorrisos apaixonados e bobos, as conversas bestas e completamente idiotas. _Ele queria se sentir assim, aqueles momentos eram para ser dele, e agora tudo se acabou. Pois ele não é ela._

Ele apenas continuou a chorar, parecia que estava a acontecer uma outra guerra em sua mente, uma guerra infinita, um sentimento que nunca iria acabar, cada vez mais lágrimas, mais soluços e sofrimento. Ele queria que apenas tudo aquilo acabasse, mas ele ainda estava lá, deitado em sua cama, abraçado com seu travesseiro e lágrimas em seu rosto já vermelho e seus olhos inchados.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Steve estava na sala por um bom tempo. Ele estranhou quando Stark simplesmente mudou suas expressões faciais e sua maneira de conversar com ele tão repentinamente. Afinal, ele saiu tão apressadamente que para o Capitão, o Homem de Ferro apenas não queria ficar conversando sobre sentimentos e paixonites bobas.

Ele até pensou em ir ao quarto do amigo, porém quando estava prestes a subir as escadas, foi interrompido por Bruce.

 

\- Thor retornou para a Terra.... E com um acompanhante já conhecido. – Ele diz encarando Steve

 

\- Fury já sabe? – Ele pergunta se afastando das escadas que levariam ao quarto de Tony.

 

\- Sim, e não está nem um pouco contente com a notícia. – Ele fala se retirando aos poucos da sala

Steve certamente teria que ter uma conversa bem séria com Nick Fury sobre o retorno de Thor e de seu acompanhante nem um pouco bem-vindo pelos Vingadores e o Planeta Terra no geral. Mas antes, resolveu trocar de roupa, já que sua calça moletom e sua camisola não eram nem um pouco apropriadas para esse tipo de reunião.

 

Ele foi caminhando rapidamente até seu quarto, fechando a porta e abrindo o guarda-roupas rapidamente para escolher qualquer vestimenta com um mínimo de decência naqueles cabides. Ele pegou sua camisa preta, uma calça jeans e sua jaqueta de couro que ele secretamente amava bastante. Porém, quando ele puxou o velho traje de couro marrom, que há bastante tempo não era utilizado pelo mesmo, viu caindo uma foto do bolso da peça.

A foto estava virada para o chão, Steve se agachou e a pegou, a virando rapidamente. Quando olhou para a foto, automaticamente um sorriso se estampou em seu rosto.

 _Era uma fotografia dele e Tony, em uma festa de negócios._ Stark estava lindo fazendo uma careta e Steve apenas sorrindo encarando a câmera. Ah, ele se lembrava muito bem daquele dia, eles e os outros vingadores se divertiram bastante. Stark que fez questão de tirar a foto, mesmo sendo Steve a tirar ela. O Homem de Ferro gostou tanto da fotografia que pediu para revelarem ela em duas cópias, uma para cada um. “ _Será que Stark ainda guarda essa foto? ”_ O loiro se perguntava em pensamento.

 

_Mal sabia ele que Tony admirava a fotografia todos os dias_

Steve guardou ela novamente em seu bolso da jaqueta e a vestiu rapidamente. Ele se retirou do quarto indo em direção à garagem, onde estava sua bela e velha moto de sempre.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Tony ainda estava em seu quarto, suas lágrimas já estavam secas e seus olhos não estavam mais tão inchados, afinal, já fazia quase 3 horas que Tony estava trancando em seu quarto, em um silêncio no ambiente, porém não em sua mente.

Ele pensava repetidamente que precisava levantar da cama e enfrentar aquilo como sempre fez em toda sua vida, ele já superou situações assim, com dores semelhantes…. Porém seu corpo não obedecia, seu coração não estava pronto para encarar Steve novamente. Principalmente quando agora, ele sabe com toda a certeza de que o loiro nunca foi e nunca será seu, que ele _nunca dirá o mesmo a ele_. Isso fazia Tony continuar deitado e abraçado ao seu travesseiro.

Porém, quando ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos nada alegres, Natasha bate na porta, o despertando.

 

\- Tony, está tudo bem? Você não saiu do quarto desde manhã. – Natasha pergunta depois de algumas batidas na porta. – Tony??? – Não houve resposta, porém, a Viúva Negra sabia que ele estava no quarto. – Vamos Tony, sei que está aí dentro, vi você entrando.

 

\- Me deixe em paz – Tony falou baixo depois de um tempo.

 

Natasha desconfiou do seu tom e o jeito como Tony estava falando, ele estava resfriado? Certamente não, Natasha viu como ele entrou no quarto... ele parecia com raiva e chateado. Ele estaria chorando?

 

\- Tony, precisamos nos encontrar com Fury e os outros vingadores, agora! – Ela fala de uma forma rígida, porém sabia que algo estava de errado com o Homem de Ferro. – Você estar chorando? – Ela pergunta com cuidado e um certo desconforto

 

\- Claro que não, só estou cansado.... Já estou descendo! – Tony fala nervoso, não queria que ninguém soubesse que passou horas trancado no quarto chorando por um amor não correspondido.

 

Ela fica esperando na porta desconfiada, enquanto Tony tira suas calças e sua camisa e as joga no chão de qualquer jeito. Vai ao seu closet sem se preocupar muito e pega qualquer roupa que avista pela frente.

 

Ele abre a porta e Natasha o encara surpresa, _Ele estava acabado._

 

Tony não fala nada e vai saindo rapidamente, não querendo papo. Natasha o avista se retirando aos poucos, ela sabia que ele estava mal, e iria fazer de tudo para lhe ajudar. Mas primeiro, ela teria que descobri tudo de uma forma, ou de outra.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes_

_Hold my breath and let it bury me_

_I'm not okay and it's not all right_

_Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again,_

_home again?_

Todos já estavam presentes em uma sala com uma mesa retangular um tanto quanto grande, com cadeiras suficientes para todos os membros da equipe e mais alguns agentes de Nick Fury. Que o mesmo, começa a discutir sobre uma nova missão e sobre o retorno de Thor.

 

\- Essa missão que mencionei... – Ele estava a falar, porém foi interrompido por Tony e Natasha e entraram na sala. – Podem se sentar... – Ele encara os dois – Como estava dizendo, essa nova missão é muito importante, pois envolve o possível retorno da HYDRA. Supostamente alguns agentes estão a querer novamente fazer novos ataques contra os Estados Unidos - Todos ficaram concentrados no que o homem de tapa olho falava – Porém, não darei todo os detalhes agora, minha equipe está cuidando muito bem disso no momento, isso será uma missão futura, então espero que sejam pacientes.

 

\- Agora sobre Thor e seu acompanhante.... Não quero encrencas com raios e trapaças, me entenderam? – _Já não basta o que Loki fez no passado..._ – Nick fala já se retirando da sala acompanhado com seus agentes

 

A sala tem um minuto de silêncio, até Bruce se pronunciar.

 

\- Vamos atrás de Thor e Loki?

 

\- O quanto antes, verdão!  – Fala Clint, o que fez Bruce lhe lançar um olhar nada agradável – Não confio naquele sujeito – O Gavião Arqueiro continua a falar, se referindo a Loki.

 

Os Vingadores nunca iriam se esquecer do que Loki havia feito com todos e principalmente com Thor, mas o irmão insiste em acreditar que o irmão irá mudar.

 

Tony estava tão calado, não estava prestando atenção no que todos falavam. Ele não conseguia mais conviver no mesmo ambiente que Steve e não lhe encarar de uma maneira triste, chateada e totalmente quebrada.

Ele estava a encarar Steve conversando com Bruce e Clint sobre como poderiam localizar e tentar fazer algum tipo de contato com Thor, para assim, não se preocuparem tanto com Loki. Ele estava tão concentrado que no primeiro momento não percebeu o olhar do moreno sobre si. Porém, depois de alguns minutos ele virou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram, fazendo o coração de Tony bater mais forte e a expressão de Steve mudar.

O Capitão percebeu o estado em que Tony se encontrava desde que ele entrou pela porta no início da reunião, ele estava muito diferente de manhã, quando os dois estavam conversando sobre coisas bestas enquanto o moreno ajustava seu escudo. “ _O que será que aconteceu com ele? ”_ Steve se perguntava ainda encarando Tony Stark.

Os dois continuaram se encarando, Natasha via tudo com muita atenção, porém sem falar nada, apenas observando e tentando deduzi toda aquela situação de uma vez por todas.

Steve quebrou o contato visual com Tony, voltando a prestar atenção no que Bruce falava com Clint, porém seus pensamentos ainda estavam sobre o Homem de Ferro. Foi então que ele pediu licença do cientista e do arqueiro para se retirar. Ele começou a caminhar em direção a Tony, o que fez o outro ficar nervoso no que ele poderia perguntar.

 

\- Olá, Stark. Está tudo bem? – Steve perguntou já próximo de Tony

 

\- Hurum – Tony apenas concordou sem encarar o outro

 

\- Você não parece nada bem, aconteceu alguma coisa? – O Capitão insiste

 

\- Já falei que está tudo bem, Rogers – Tony se permite olhar rapidamente nos orbes azuis que lhe encaravam

 

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio longo e constrangedor. Steve não sabia se fez algo de errado de manhã, ou se aconteceu algo sério com Tony. Porém o loiro não queria se intrometer na sua vida, e era óbvio que o moreno também não queria.

 

\- Okay, irei te deixar sozinho, se assim deseja. – Steve fala já se retirando

 

E Tony o acompanha ir embora com os olhos, o moreno estava triste, porém não poderia confessar que toda aquela tristeza era por conta de sua paixão não correspondida pelo Capitão América.

Tony se levanta da cadeira, indo em direção a porta, fazendo todos os olhos daquela sala irem em sua direção, incluindo um par de olhos azuis. Porém o mesmo não percebeu todos aqueles olhares e se retirou da sala. Ele precisava de uma bebida forte.

 

\- O que aconteceu com Stark? Ele está com uma cara péssima! – Pergunta Clint, para todos que estavam presentes naquela sala

 

\- Não faço a mínima ideia – Fala Wanda

 

\- Talvez stress? – Sugere Bruce

 

\- Steve poderia falar – Natasha fala encarando o Capitão com uma expressão nada agradável

 

\- Eu? Ele não quis falar nada para mim. Tony estava ótimo de manhã. – Steve fala também encarando Natasha

 

 

Todos por um momento ficaram calados, até Bruce se pronunciar

 

 

\- Vou tentar falar com ele...

 

E todos aos poucos vão se retirando da sala, para fazerem suas respectivas missões diárias. Até sobrar apenas Bruce e Natasha.

Os dois tinham um relacionamento um tanto quanto peculiar, não colocaram qualquer tipo de rótulo nela, apenas faziam o que bem entendiam, na hora e dia que sentiam vontade.

 

\- Anthony tem andando bem estranho, isso não é de hoje – Bruce começa a falar sem encarar Natasha – Eu tento insistir para que ele me fale logo o que se passa naquela cabeça, mas ele não baixa a guarda, ele é muito cabeça dura.

 

\- Sim, tentei também, mas digamos que... não somos muito íntimos, ele não se sente à vontade perto de mim, para confessar ou desabafar certas coisas – Ela fala se aproximando do cientista

 

Os dois já estavam bastante próximos, o que fez o cientista ficar nervoso e recuar.

 

\- Bom... ah, vou tentar falar com ele, agora. Tipo, agora mesmo. – Ele fala nervoso e se retira da sala, deixando a Viúva Negra sozinha na sala.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm drown?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

_Who will make me fight?_

_Drag me out alive?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

Tony estava em seu laboratório, com uma garrafa de whisky em uma mão e um copo cheio daquele conteúdo alcoólico na outra. Não fazia muito tempo que ele estava no laboratório bebendo, porém já foi o suficiente para que ele não ficasse totalmente sóbrio. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de ferro simples, e apoiado em sua mesa que geralmente fazia alguns cálculos, se recordando do dia em que tentou ensinar algumas fórmulas de Física básica para o Capitão América.

 

“ _Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown”_

\- Capitão, preste atenção, é um cálculo bastante simples, não requer um QI tão elevado quanto o meu – Tony falava sem paciência, porém, rindo da dificuldade de Steve em não conseguir concluir o cálculo.

 

\- Tony, na minha época os alunos não aprendiam essas coisas na escola, eram matérias muito avançadas. Não sei fazer esses cálculos confusos – Steve insista que não iria finalizar aquela questão.

 

\- Calma, é claro que consegue. Oh, me passa a caneta. – Tony começou a fazer um desenho de uma pista e um carro nela. – Se o carro anda tantos quilômetros em um certo tempo, basta você dividir esses dois valores que terá a velocidade média. Isso é ensinado no primeiro ano do ensino médio, física básica, picolé. – Tony continuava rindo da cara de confusão do Capitão.

 

\- Okay, acho que entendi, mas por que preciso saber disso? – Steve pergunta encarando o engenheiro.

 

\- Para saber a velocidade média do carro – Tony fala rindo e encarando o Capitão – Não sei, Steve. Você que veio aqui perguntando sobre esses cálculos, achei que estivesse interessando em saber um pouco de física.

 

\- Não estava interessado em saber dos seus cálculos, Anthony. Queria saber como você está, se precisa de alguma coisa, de companhia... – Ele falou, mesmo hesitando no início.

 

Ah, como Tony ficou feliz ouvindo essas palavras saindo da boca do Capitão América, e para demonstrar a alegria, não resistiu de sorri de uma forma sincera para o loiro, que ainda lhe encarava.

 

\- Nossa, picolé. Me sinto lisonjeado pelo seu interessante em minha pessoa – Tony falou em um tom debochado.

 

Os dois ficaram rindo por um tempo, falando sobre coisas bobas, até Steve pegar a caneta da mão de Tony e começar a rabiscar o seu reator arc que ficava brilhando em seu peito por baixo de sua camisa branca. E quando Tony percebeu isso, falou algo que no mesmo minuto se arrependeu.

 

\- Se quiser que eu tire a camisa para facilitar seu trabalho, eu faço com maior prazer...

 

Steve lançou um olhar sério por alguns segundos para ele, o que fez o moreno ficar extremamente envergonhado e arrependido por ter dito tais palavras. Porém, o loiro começou a gargalhar como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, como se fosse uma piada. Mesmo não sendo.

Mas Tony o acompanhou na risada, se sentindo aliviado pela reação positiva do Capitão por seu comentário um tanto quanto sincero....

 

\- Stark e suas brincadeiras... – Steve falou cessando as risadas e encarando o outro novamente. – Não preciso dessa ajuda, já finalizei o desenho – Steve fala destacando o papel do pequeno caderno e entregando a Tony

 

\- Uau picolé, você realmente não precisa de ajuda, ficou ótimo, posso ficar? – Tony perguntou com o papel em mãos e os olhos fixos no outro.

 

\- Claro, posso fazer outro para mim – Ele fala pegando novamente a caneta e rabiscando o papel.

 

\- Tem certeza que não quer que eu tire minha camisa? – Tony tirou toda coragem e vergonha na cara para repeti tais palavras novamente.

 

\- Não Stark, não precisa. – Steve falando rindo um pouco

 

Então eles continuaram ali, por mais algumas horas, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, as piadas velhas de Rogers e as piadas sem graça e estranhas de Stark, que o mesmo sempre fazia de tudo para fazer o outro rir, mesmo que fosse necessário falar bobagens, besteiras ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ele adorava fazer o Steve sorrir, assim como sabia que o outro também se esforçava para fazer a mesma coisa, além de esforçar para que ele também cuidasse melhor do corpo, dormisse mais, comesse mais adequadamente.... E Tony adorava toda aquela preocupação que o Capitão América tinha sobre si.

 

 

 

E Tony continuava lá, em seu laboratório, com metade da garrafa de whisky cheia e a outra metade em seu corpo, seu objetivo não foi alcançado, ele queria esquecer o supersoldado, porém seus pensamentos não facilitavam nem um pouco. Ele queria beber até esquecer de tudo, de todos os momentos, de sua paixão. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, pois aqueles eram os poucos momentos que ele estava realmente feliz e esperançoso ao lado de quem ele realmente gostava.

 

Tony ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos até que Bruce entra em pequenos e lentos passos para o laboratório em que o Homem de Ferro se encontrava bêbado e apaixonado. Ah, e quando Bruce viu sua situação, sabia que havia ocorrido algo de muito errado com seu amigo.

 

\- Hey, Tony. Tudo bem aí? – Ele fala ainda longe de Stark

 

\- Por que todo mundo insiste em fazer essa pergunta para mim? – Tony pergunta, ele não estava mais sóbrio

 

\- Estou preocupado com você, saiba que pode confiar em mim, estou aqui para lhe ajudar no que for necessário. – Bruce fala se aproximando e se sentando ao lado de Tony

 

\- Eu só preciso ficar sozinho e bêbado, posso resolver isso sozinho. – É claro que Tony estava tentando afastar o outro de qualquer forma.

 

\- Sei que quer ficar sozinho, mas pense melhor. Não acha que seria mais fácil resolver seu problema com alguém confiável ajudando e principalmente mais sóbrio que você? – Bruce fala tentando convencer o outro, o que nunca era um trabalho fácil.

 

Tony ficou calado por um tempo, encarando sua garrafa que se encontrava vazia no momento.

 

\- Não vai rolar, Banner – Tony fala, enchendo novamente seu copo com o conteúdo alcoólico.

 

Bruce achou melhor não insistir naquele assunto, o Homem de Ferro poderia não reagir muito bem, comparado com ele, quando alguém o deixa com raiva.

 

\- Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo... pode me chamar. Só estou preocupado com você, Tony. – Bruce fala se retirando rapidamente do laboratório, deixando o moreno sentando, bêbado e de coração partido para trás.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

A noite estava bastante calma para o Capitão, ele estava em sua moto, se preparando para voltar ao quartel dos Vingadores, quando decidiu tomar um chá, apenas isso, nada mais e nada menos que um chá. _Porém o mesmo sabia que não era esse o real motivo dele ir até a pequena cafeteria._

 

Ele desviou de seu caminho convencional e virou a rua, indo até o local desejado. Chegando lá, ele percebeu que havia poucos carros no pequeno estacionamento que havia ao lado da cafeteria. Ele estacionou sua moto, e foi até a porta do local. Ele adentrou lá rapidamente, passando os olhos para toda a paisagem do pequeno estabelecimento, e encontrando um par de olhos castanhos lhe encarando com um sorriso no rosto.

 

\- Sabia que iria voltar... – Chloe fala se aproximando do Capitão – esqueceu seu troco.

 

\- Ah, claro, sim, acabei esquecendo... estava um pouco apressado – Ele fala nervoso pegando as moedas da mão da moça. Aquela foi uma desculpa perfeita para ele ir até o local.

 

\- Deseja mais alguma coisa, _Capitão?_ – Ela deu ênfase na última palavra

 

\- Sim, mais uma xícara de chá... E pode me chamar de Steve. – Ele sorrindo para a moça.

 

\- Certo, _Steve_ – Ela fala retribuindo o sorriso. – Vou pegar seu chá. Já volto

 

Steve se senta na cadeira de sempre em frente ao balcão que ele já conhecia muito bem. Ele não sabia até onde iria, ou o que poderia acontecer daqui alguns dias e semanas. Ele queria apenas aproveitar a companhia daquela mulher, que ele considerava _encantadora._

A garçonete não demorou muito para voltar com seu chá e alguns biscoitos em uma bandeja, que ela segurava apenas com uma mão e um sorriso no rosto, como sempre.

 

\- Aqui seu chá e alguns biscoitos por conta da casa... – ela fala servindo o Capitão – Então, Steve... o que pretende fazer depois de ir embora daqui? – Ela fala apoiando seus cotovelos no balcão e colocando suas mãos em seu queixo, fazendo seus seios ficarem apertadamente juntos e destacados. O que não passou despercebido pelo Capitão

 

\- Pretendo voltar para casa e descansar, afinal, hoje o dia foi bem cansativo. – Ele fala tentando não encarar os grandes seios da moça e bebendo um pouco do conteúdo de seu chá.

 

\- Você precisa relaxar, Steve... – Ela fala o encarando – Posso fazer isso acontecer em poucos minutos, ou em várias horas se preferir. – Ela fala com um olhar malicioso, o que faz o loiro se engasgar com seu chá - Calma, Steve. Está tudo bem? – Ela pergunta rindo

 

O loiro fica tossindo por certo tempo, quase não acreditando no que havia escutado. “ _Meu Deus! Estava claro que ela era uma daquelas mulheres que oferecem seu corpo para qualquer homem” – pensou Steve_

 

\- Obrigada pela oferta, Chloe. Mas eu adoraria relaxar em minha cama... sozinho – Ele fala depois das várias tosses se cessarem. – Obrigada pelo chá e pelos biscoitos, mas preciso ir agora. – Ele fala já se retirando e colocando o dinheiro no balcão, porém a mão de Chloe o impede de ir embora.

 

\- Calma, Steve. Desculpa se me entendeu mal, é que eu também sou massagista, trabalho em um local perto daqui, pegue o cartão do local, faço meu expediente aos sábados, se quiser. – Ela fala entregando o cartão e soltando o braço de Steve.

 

\- Ah,sim. Entendi. Aos sábados? Posso pensar, não sei se tenho tempo... – Ele fala aliviado, foi tudo um mal-entendido.

 

\- Ok, irei te esperar lá. Boa noite, Steve – Ela fala sorrindo.

 

\- Boa noite, Chloe. – Ele fala indo embora do local. Com um sorriso aliviado no rosto

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Tony estava completamente bêbado em seu laboratório que já se encontrava escuro, sua garrafa de whisky havia acabado e ele já estava prestes a pegar a segunda, se não estivesse caído no chão ouvindo repetidamente a música “i follow rivers” da Lykke Li, repetidamente pela sua caixinha de som vermelha, do mesmo modelo que ele havia dado de presente para Steve. _Ah, Steve_. Era apenas isso que passeava pelos seus pensamentos confusos e conturbados. A música já tocava pela 26°vez, e o moreno estava deitado no chão, com um copo de vidro do lado e uma garrafa vazia de whisky do outro.

 

 _“Oh, I beg you. Can I follow? Oh, I ask you. Why not always_?” _–_ Ele cantava baixo ainda no chão e de olhos fechados, pensando no quanto o cabelo loiro de certo alguém parecia tão macio, igual os seus lábios, que os olhos azuis dele esquentavam seu corpo como fogo.

“ _Be the ocean where I unravel. Be my only, be the water. And I'm wading_ ” – Ele canta já se levantando e deixando a garrafa e seu corpo no chão, ele estava tentando se equilibrar aos poucos – _“You're my river running high. Run deep, run wild” –_ Ele fala já começando a se balançar, pois já sabia que estava a chegar o refrão e a parte mais animada da música – _“I, I follow, I follow you. Deep sea, baby. I follow you. I, I follow, I follow you. Dark doom, honey. I follow you! ” –_ Ele já estava dançando em vários pulos e cantando altamente a música, mesmo bêbado tentava pular conforme o ritmo da canção, mesmo que fossem pulos desengonçados.

 

Anthony estava se libertando naquela dança e naquela música, deixando que todas as suas mágoas de certa forma, estivessem saindo para fora naquela escuridão, com aqueles pulos e ritmo contagiante, e por isso ele se balançava tanto, mexia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando esquecer tudo aquilo e apenas se focar no ritmo daquela música animada.

 

Porém, ele não percebeu que alguns passos estavam a se aproximar de seu laboratório, de modo singelo, calmo, devagar e curioso. Steve se aproximava do laboratório escuro, ele conseguia ouvi a música e se encantou pelo ritmo. Ele já conhecia aquela canção, era da playlist de Tony... E Steve, naquele momento teve a certeza que era o moreno que estava a escutar ela. Então foi se aproximando e abrindo a porta devagar.

E se deparou com a visão de Tony pulando desengonçadamente e mexendo a cabeça devagar de um lado para o outro enquanto cantava a música perfeitamente. Ah, ele não poderia negar, aquela visão o fez sorri, Tony ficava lindo daquela forma, “dançando” aquela música. Porém, Steve percebeu que o mesmo não estava com uma expressão feliz e sóbrio. Era bem óbvio que ele estava completamente bêbado e triste.

 

Foi então que ele resolveu entrar devagar, tentando não assustar o outro, ele não queria que Tony parasse de dançar, porque de certa forma, era maravilhoso prestigiar aquele momento tão raro do grande Homem de Ferro dançando “i follow rivers” ás meia noite e meia em seu laboratório escuro.

Steve se aproximou calado, mas mesmo assim o outro lhe observou. E por um momento Tony sorriu, se esquecendo completamente de tudo que o fez chorar naquela mesma tarde, que o fez beber uma garrafa inteira de whisky. Mesmo que ambiente estivesse com as luzes apagadas, Stark reconheceu aquelas curvas e aqueles olhos que ainda se encontravam brilhantes naquela escuridão.

 

\- Ah, Steve, venha dançar comigo, por favor, não seja tímido, venha, faça pelo menos isso por mim – Ele falava se aproximando de Steve, que estava um tanto quanto envergonhado de ter que dançar.

 

\- Acho melhor não, Tony. Você está bêbado e já está tarde, vamos, vou te ajudar a dormir. – Ele falou esticando os braços para o outro, que encarou suas mãos e as agarrou.

 

\- Venha, Steve, apenas hoje, apenas essa noite.... – Ele puxa sua mão para perto de si, encarando os olhos brilhantes do supersoldado, que também o encarava.

 

Steve não disse nada, apenas deixou que Tony puxasse sua mão e começasse a pular, fazendo o loiro ri e começar a fazer tímidos passos e pulos de dança. A música se iniciou novamente, pela 27° vez “ _Oh, I beg you. Can I follow? Oh, I ask you. Why not always? ”_ Tony começou a cantarolar ainda segurando nas mãos de Steve e pulando.

 

\- Cante comigo, Steve, cante para mim. “ _Be the ocean where I unravel. Be my only, be the water. And I'm wading”_ – Tony cantou olhando nos olhos de Steve que o encarava sorrindo, feliz com toda animação de Stark, que o mesmo se encontrava sorrindo, por estar finalmente ao lado de quem desejava.

 

\- “ _You're my river running high. Run deep, run wild” –_ Steve cantou não tão alto para Tony, ele não sabia o porquê, mas desejava ficar mais tempo lá, com Tony, talvez por mais algumas horas, talvez para sempre.... Ele não lembrou da Chloe, ou que ele era um super-herói, ele apenas sabia que estava e queria estar lá com Tony. Que quando o mesmo escutou Steve cantando olhando em seus olhos, apenas sorriu mais ainda e permitiu se aproximar mais do outro.

 

\- “ _I, I follow, I follow you. Deep sea, baby. I follow you. I, I follow, I follow you. Dark doom, honey. I follow you_ ” – E os dois cantaram juntos, agarrados e pulando em sincrônia como nunca haviam feito antes, os dois com um mesmo sorriso no rosto. E mesmo bêbado, Tony sabia que nunca iria se esquecer desse dia. E Steve, também tinha a mesma certeza.

 

Os dois continuavam dançando e se divertindo, fazendo sua própria festa naquele laboratório escuro e a música alta. Eles estavam tão próximos e naquele momento, com os olhos colados e em contato visual intenso, Tony sentiu que seu sentimento era recíproco, que o Steve tão sentia a mesma coisa que ele naquele momento. E isso fez Tony parar de dançar, fazendo Steve parar também.

 

\- O que foi, Tony? – Perguntou Steve

 

\- Steve, preciso te falar uma coisa... – Tony continuava a encarar o outro, ele agarra a borda de sua jaqueta de couro marrom, tentando arranjar coragem para falar tudo que sentia pelo outro – Eu... eu sempre... eu... – Ele gagueja, porém não é possível ele continuar sua fala.

 

Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Visão e Thor, junto com Loki, aparecem todos juntos. Wanda aperta o interruptor, fazendo todas as luzes do laboratório se acenderem. E todos olham para Steve e Stark com uma expressão surpresa e desconfiança ao mesmo tempo.

 

\- O que que ta acontecendo aqui? – Clint fala, estranhando toda aquela situação, junto com todos os outros presentes naquele local.


	3. Alone, without you by my side

**_Capítulo 3 – Kodaline, All i Want_ **

_All I want is nothing more_

_To hear you knocking at my door_

_Cause if I could see your face once more_

_I could die as a happy man, I'm sure_

Todos os Vingadores estavam esperando uma explicação plausível de Tony Stark ou Steve Rogers, afinal, dois homens no escuro de um laboratório, praticamente agarrados um no outro enquanto tocava uma música agitada e com uma letra um tanto quanto peculiar para a situação, bom, era realmente bem estranho. Não só para Clint Burton, o grande Gavião Arqueiro, mas também para todos os outros membros dos Vingadores, e Loki também, que estava com uma expressão de dúvida, curiosidade e divertimento ao mesmo tempo.

 

\- Ah... Tony não está bem, ele bebeu bastante, eu iria colocar ele para dormir, pois.... Já passou da hora de fazer festinhas, né Stark? – Steve fala, olhando para Tony, querendo que o outro concordasse.

 

\- Aham, sim, é claro.... Ah, apague essas luzes, está muito claro aqui dentro... – Ele fala colocando uma de suas mãos em cima de rosto, pois a outra ainda estava agarrada na jaqueta do Capitão.

 

Wanda apaga novamente as luzes, indo embora junto com Visão, depois Clint vai junto com Thor e Loki, fazendo assim, Natasha encarar os dois com um sorriso no rosto e ir embora.

 

\- Por que eles sempre chegam em horas inapropriadas? – Tony pergunta tonto encarando Steve

 

\- Vamos, Tony, você precisa dormir, chega de festas por hoje. – O Capitão fala ignorando a fala anterior de Stark, e coloca seu braço ao redor de seu pescoço, para que ele se apoiasse em si. É claro que aquilo não era necessário, Stark sabia que poderia ir ao quarto sozinho, porém, não reclamou da ajuda do outro. Eles estavam tão grudados um no outro, que fez Tony sorri e coloca seu rosto no pescoço do loiro, fazendo o Capitão ficar surpreso, porém o mesmo não falou nada, afinal, Tony estava bêbado, não sabia o que fazia naquele momento.

 

\- Você cheira muito bem, Steve.... – Stark fala ainda com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço

 

O outro não diz nada, apenas sobe as escadas que levariam os dois ao quarto de Tony. Ele abre a porta e automaticamente, joga Stark na cama, o Homem de Ferro tenta puxar o outro para se deitar junto com ele, porém o outro era mais forte e se afastou. Steve começou a retirar seus sapatos e colocando suas pernas na cama também.

 

\- Agora durma Tony, tome um banho frio amanhã, vou pedir para alguém deixar algum remédio para você amanhã. – Ele fala já se retirando, porém a voz de Anthony o faz cessar seus passos.

 

\- Steve.... Eu... só queria dizer que.... Muito obrigado, por essa noite, eu.... Agradeço.... Eu.... – O outro acaba fechando os olhos se permitindo dormir sem querer, mesmo não concluindo sua frase.

 

Rogers apenas sorri de toda aquela situação, era engraçado de certa forma prestigiar Tony Stark bêbado, ele não falava coisas desconexas e estranhas. Quando Steve saiu do quarto de Tony desligando as luzes de seu quarto e andando até a sala, ele pensou no quão divertido foi o final daquele dia, de como ele viu que antes dele entrar no laboratório de dançar com o Homem de Ferro, ele parecia triste por algum motivo, mas depois da pequena festa deles, Stark sorriu e se divertiu de forma sincera, assim como o próprio Rogers que sentiu mesma coisa de forma mais sincera ainda. _Eles eram únicos naquele momento, eles eram infinitos_ , apenas os dois. Sem Vingadores, sem Chloe, sem o suposto retorno da HYDRA, sem ninguém por um certo momento atrapalhando aquele momento dos dois.

 

Steve já estava na sala, perdido no ritmo daquela música e nos pulos que Tony dava há alguns minutos atrás, até que Wanda chama sua atenção.

 

\- Steve, está tudo bem? Você parece distraído.... – Ela fala com um olhar preocupada – Você parecia estar se divertindo bastante lá no laboratório... com o Tony... – Ela fala com um sorriso sugestivo.

 

\- Como? Não entendi. – Ele fala com uma expressão confusa.

 

\- Ah, nada, esquece. – Ela fala revirando os olhos, sem paciência.

 

Loki e Thor aparecem na sala, pegando toda a atenção dos vingadores que estavam presentes naquela sala, para eles.

 

\- Onde vocês estavam? – Steve pergunta surpreso. – Por que ninguém me avisou que eles já estavam aqui?

 

\- A gente tentou ligar para seu celular, quando localizamos os dois, mas.... Você estava bem ocupado com Tony. – Fala Bruce, olhando para Steve e ajustando seus óculos em sua face. 

 

Ah sim, que bom, agora estava um silencio constrangedor na sala. Steve não sabia se explicava novamente que estava apenas ajudando Tony, que estava bêbado e incapacitado de ir para seu quarto sozinho, ou de deveria falar mais alguma coisa.

 

\- Ah, sim.... Bom... – Steve apenas falou isso, sem saber mais o que dizer. – Onde vocês estavam? – Steve se virou para Thor e Loki

 

\- Com um mortal Mago Supremo nomeado de Doutor Estranho – Thor fala, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

 

\- Mago o que? – Steve pergunta sem compreender nada

 

\- O nome dele é Stephan Strange, ele é um ex médico cirurgião famoso, porém sofreu um acidente de carro e sofreu vários danos em suas mãos, fazendo ele abandonar a carreira médica. – Bruce explica olhando para Steve. – Loki fugiu de Asgard vindo até a Terra, Dr. Estranho achou que ele seria um perigo, e bom, tentou mata-lo, mas Thor chegou para salva-lo a tempo. – Continuou Bruce – Falamos mais sobre ele depois, Capitão.

 

Todos começaram a conversar um pouco mais sobre assuntos diversos, como Doutor Estranho, o suposto retorno da HYDRA, e sobre a volta de Loki, que se divertia bastante com todos preocupados com o que ele poderia aprontar nesse tempo que ele iria ficar na Terra.

Até que todos foram para seus devidos quartos, ter um descanso merecido e tão aguardado por quase todos.

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tony sentiu uma luz forte em seu rosto, fazendo ele abre os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade que estava em seu quarto. Ele tentava se lembrar de como foi parar ali e no que aconteceu ontem à noite, mas sua cabeça estava latejando de dor, ele estava morrendo de ressaca da noite passada, isso já era óbvio para o mesmo.

Ele se sentou na cama, ainda com os olhos um pouco pesados e cansados, se ajustando a claridade que o sol da manhã iluminava seu grande e luxuoso quarto. Pegou seu coberto e o abraçou, sua cabeça doía muito, mas ele começava a se recordar de certas coisas na noite passada.

Afinal, ele mesmo se prometeu que não iria se esquecer daquela noite, daquela dança, daquela música, daquele corpo, daqueles olhos brilhantes que iluminava seu laboratório escuro junto com seu reator arc naquela madrugada confusa e animada. Ele e o Capitão tiveram um momento naquele laboratório. Ele estava prestes a contar tudo que sentia pelo outro, porém, como sempre os Vingadores aparecem para estragar sua chance.

E aos poucos e ainda abraçado ao seu cobertor branco e deitado na cama de olhos semifechados ele se recordou do agarre das mãos enquanto os dois pulavam, do contato visual intenso, das risadas, dos sorrisos enquanto a música continuava a tocar sem parar, apenas para que os dois tivessem aquele momento infinito deles.

Tony também se recordou de ser segurado e levado para o quarto por Steve Rogers, e se lembrou também de ter elogiado seu cheiro, e de colocar seu rosto em seu pescoço sentindo o aroma que estava lá, perfume masculino forte e doce. Da tentativa de tentar puxar o outro para a sua cama e de ter adormecido quando ia agradece-lo pela incrível e divertida noite.

Ah, é claro que Tony não iria se esquecer de nada daquela noite anterior, iria guardar todos os detalhes, todos os sorrisos, as risadas, os toques e o cheiro em um lugar precioso e secreto do seu palácio mental, em que ele sabia que iria se recordar desse e de mais outros momentos que ele teve com o outro. Porque ele queria, ele necessitava se recordar de todos esses momentos. Era tudo que lhe restava.

 

Tony largou seu coberto branco e se levantou da cama com uma certa dificuldade, ele estava a caminhar até o banheiro, e se olhando no espelho, ele percebeu que estava acabado. Cabelo bagunço, face amassada, olheiras debaixo dos olhos castanhos e com a boca seca. Ele retirou suas roupas rapidamente. Ele necessitava de um banho frio, e foi aí que ele lembrou que o Capitão também havia falado isso para ele ontem à noite, naquele mesmo quarto.

Enquanto as águas geladas passavam pelo corpo nu e quente de Stark, ele tocava em seus cabelos tentando encontrar certo conforto entre os latejantes barulhos que sua cabeça fazia por conta da ressaca. Estava tudo tão frio e quente, tão perfeito e imperfeito, tão facilmente difícil.

 

_When you said your last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside_

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_Alone without you by my side_

Stark finalizou seu banho, sua cabeça estava um pouco melhor, mas ele precisava urgentemente de um remédio para dor de cabeça. O que fez ele ir até seu closet, pegando uma camisola simples e uma calça moletom preta.

Ele saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas, indo até a sala que se encontrava vazia. Ele olhou o relógio que estava na cabeceira ao lado do sofá e constatou que era as seis e vinte e quatro da manhã. “ _Nossa, não deveria ter acordado tão cedo”_ – _pensou Stark_

Ele decidiu verificar como estava seu laboratório depois da festa no primeiro momento estava apenas ele, sofrendo pelo seu amor não correspondido e seus ciúmes adolescentes, até que Steve aparece fazendo aquele momento que antes era escuro como aquele laboratório, se tornando claro e animador. Quando Stark adentrou aquele lugar, novamente todas as lembranças daquela noite vieram em sua cabeça, ele não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. Ele avistou sua garrafa de whisky vazia e o copo de vidro vazio também no chão daquele ambiente, junto com a caixinha de som vermelha em uma mesa grande.

Ele se agachou e pegou a garrafa e o copo em suas mãos, se levantou novamente e colocou os dois objetos em uma gaveta grande. Sim, ao invés de jogar aqueles objetos de vidro no lixo, ele as guardou em uma gaveta já conhecida pelo mesmo. Lá era onde guardava todas as coisas que ele queria lembrar, desde seu primeiro reator arc não tão desenvolvido como o atual que ele tem em seu peito, como fotos, algumas cartas, e objetos que fazem ele lembrar de momentos que ele não se permite esquecer, como essa da noite passada.

 

Ele estava a estranhar todo aquele silêncio um tanto quanto incomodo, porém, se retirou do laboratório indo até a cozinha, que também se encontrava vazia. Ele decidiu fazer uma grande e necessitada xicara de café para que ele se acordasse de vez de seus pensamentos e voltasse ao trabalho. Afinal, ele tinha pesquisas, armaduras e coisas a consertar, e ainda precisava lidar com o retorno de Thor e Loki. Ah, sim, ele não havia esquecido disso também, assim como ainda se recordava de Nick falando do suposto renascimento de HYDRA.

Ele já estava de frente para a cafeteria, pegando sua xicara e preparando seu café, até que se virou novamente para frente e levou um susto por se deparar com um homem vermelho lhe encarando

 

\- Que susto!!! – Ele praticamente pula e grita por ter levado um baita susto de Visão – Nunca mais faça isso! – Ele fala se virando novamente para a máquina de café.

 

\- Desculpe, senhor, não tinha o desejo de lhe assustador, só vim lhe entregar seus remédios. Foi um pedido do Capitão Rogers, senhor – Visão falava calmamente com sua típica voz suave

 

\- Onde o Capitão está? – Tony perguntou, se virando para frente novamente, ignorando todas as desculpas de Visão.

 

\- Se retirou do quartel há poucos minutos, senhor – Ele fala deixando os remédios de Tony no balcão da cozinha e se retirando calmamente

 

_“Ele deve estar caminhando” – pensa Tony_

Ele pega seus remédios e um copo da água tomando todo o conteúdo de uma vez. Ele estava pensando em fazer certa ação, porém, não sabia se iria se arrepender ou se isso poderia mudar totalmente o rumo da sua vida.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_But If you loved me_

_Why did you leave me_

Steve estava caminhando pelo campo do quartel sozinho, com fones de ouvido a música “ _All i Want da banda Kodaline”_ , ele estava bastante atualizado das músicas atuais, tudo isso graças ao Tony, que sempre fazia questão de lhe ajudar nesse quesito. E esse pensamento fez o Capitão refleti sobre como _Anthony Edward Stark é muito importante para sua vida._

A relação deles no início de tudo foi bem complicado e difícil, eles discutiam, discordavam um do outro em quase todos os sentidos. Fazendo eles brigarem quase sempre, porém, depois dos dois junto com os outros vingadores salvarem o mundo das mãos loucas de Loki, a relação deles foi evoluindo para melhor. Mesmo depois de Ultron em que Steve se sentiu triste por Tony não ter lhe contado tudo. Mesmo depois do acordo de Sokovia e da Guerra Civil em que os dois lutaram por crenças opostas, em que eles ficaram anos sem se falar por conta de Tony ter se sentido traído (e com motivos) por Steve.

Eles suportaram tudo, apenas para ficarem juntos, de novo e de novo

 

Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos até se deparar com Tony correndo um pouco ofegante ao seu lado com um sorriso pequeno e cansado no rosto. Steve foi parando seus passos aos poucos, Tony fez o mesmo.

 

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Tony? – Steve pergunta retirando seu fone dos ouvidos e encarando Stark com uma expressão curiosa.

 

\- Isso não é óbvio, picolé? Estou caminhando! – Ele fala parando de caminhar e encarando o outro com uma expressão cansada – Uau, esqueci de como fazer isso cansa!

 

Steve começa a rir do cansaço do outro, era bem óbvio que Stark estava se acomodando em relação a sua saúde corporal, fazendo ele não ficar tão em forma, porém isso não tirava seu charme natural.

 

\- Pode ficar rindo, picolé saradão! É engraçado né? – Tony falou rindo também, porém fingindo estar chateado pela risada do outro.

 

\- Fico feliz por estar aqui, Tony, comigo. – Steve sorriu. Ele não sabia o porquê falou aquilo, ele só teve vontade de demonstrar ao outro que estava feliz ao seu lado.

 

Ah, e aquilo acabou com Tony, aquele maldito sorriso, aquelas malditas palavras acabaram totalmente com todas as suas dúvidas sobre ao seu amor pelo outro, todos os arrependimentos, todos as lágrimas. Acabou com absolutamente tudo.

Ele apenas sorriu envergonhado, encarando o chão por certo tempo e depois encarando os olhos do outro. E naquele momento, ele soube, ele tinha a certeza. _Ele não iria desistir do Capitão América._

 

\- Ah, que isso, Capitão. Sei que minha companhia lhe agrada mais do que tudo e que adora passar esse tempo ao meu lado, assim como também me agrada. – Tony fala, caminhando em poucos passos, porém não deixando de encarar os olhos de Rogers.

 

Steve apenas revira os olhos, o que fez o outro ri, afinal, aquilo era um costume que Tony fazia quase todos os dias, e perceber que Steve estava tanto tempo ao seu lado e começou a praticar pequenas ações iguais as suas. Nossa, aquilo era incrível para o Homem de Ferro.

 

Os dois continuavam a caminhar lentamente, pois estavam muito mais preocupados em conversar do correr.

 

\- Você já tomou seu remédio? – Steve pergunta ainda caminhando

 

\- Sim, sim, mamãe. – Tony fala encarando o outro com um sorriso sacana, porém ainda correndo no mesmo ritmo que o Capitão, o que era um pouco complicado, porém não impossível.

 

Os dois continuavam a correr, eles não sabiam a quanto tempo estavam ali, e não ligam para isso, eles apenas estavam caminhando ao lado do outro, conversando sobre coisas bestas. Tony estava falando das sagas e trilogias mais famosas atualmente. Eles tinham marcado de assistir todos os filmes mais conhecidos e mais divertidos (na opinião de Stark). O que fez Tony sorri, pois foi a pedido do loiro que eles iriam fazer tal evento todos os sábados. Juntos, novamente, o que significava que ele queria estar perto dele, certo?

Tony queria falar sobre Chloe, mas pensou que isso não seria uma boa ideia para seu coração, pois o loiro poderia muito bem começar a falar o quanto a moça era linda, maravilhosa, incrível e o quanto ele estava apaixonado por ela. Porém, ele queria conhecer ela, descobrir tudo sobre sua vida, usar todos os seus podres para tentar de uma vez por todas, usar isso ao seu favor. Porém, ele teria que fazer isso sem que Steve soubesse ou desconfiasse de qualquer coisa.

 

Os dois pararam para se sentarem no gramado verde, Stark estava muito cansado, suado e respirava pesadamente, enquanto Steve apenas estava sentado, com a respiração regular, porém bastante suado.

 

\- Você ainda está com dor de cabeça? – Steve perguntou encarando o outro

 

\- Como você sabe que estava com dor de cabeça? – Tony perguntou desconfiado

 

\- Sempre que você estar de ressaca fica com dores na cabeça. – Steve falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

 

_Ah, você me conhece tão bem, Steve. – Pensou Tony se deixando sorri um pouco_

\- Ah,sim. Entendi. E não, não estou mais com dores na cabeça, os remédios fizeram efeito rápido. Obrigado Steve

 

\- Não precisa agradecer, Tony. – Steve diz encarando o outro

 

Ah, aquilo já estava ficando tão incrível e chato para Stark, eles sempre tiveram esses momentos intensos e únicos, porém Tony não sabia se tudo isso era apenas da sua cabeça, ou se realmente tudo aquilo era real, até mesmo para o Capitão.

Ele queria tanto se aproximar mais, beijar os lábios rosados e carnudos do supersoldado como se não houvesse o amanhã, não houvesse nenhuma Chloe, não houvesse retorno de HYDRA e nada mais, apenas os dois sentados naquele gramado, com aquela mesma intensidade de sempre.

Porém, tudo isso ficou no desejo, pois Rogers se levantou rapidamente do gramado

 

\- Acho que por hoje já deu, Tony. Amanhã irá caminhar novamente? – Steve pergunta se oferecendo para ajudar Stark se levantar.

 

\- Com certeza!!! – Tony diz com certo desespero, porém, percebeu e tentou disfarçar – Quer dizer, se tiver tempo, posso pensar no seu caso.

 

\- Okay, senhor super ocupado Stark, mas qualquer coisa, estarei aqui caminhando, todos os dias de amanhã. – Ele fala já se retirando – Nos falamos mais tarde Anthony, preciso ir.

Tony estava prestes a perguntar qual era o próximo destino do Capitão América, porém o mesmo já estava longe demais para escutar. Mas Stark tinha quase certeza que ele iria se encontrar com _ela._ O que fez o Homem de Ferro ter uma ideia, que não sabia se daria certo ou não. Porém ele queria tentar, queria arriscar.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

_Take my body_

_Take my body_

_All I want is_

_All I need is_

_To find somebody_

_I'll find somebody_

Tony já estava em seu laboratório, ele estava desesperado tentando falar com Bruce. Ele teria que pedir ajuda do amigo para um favor muito importante. Porém o moreno não encontrava o cientista de maneira nenhuma! Como se estivesse desaparecido ou dormido fora.... Hum, esse pensamento fez Tony pensar, Bruce poderia não ter dormido no quartel dos vingadores na noite passada.

Porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela visão do cientista andando pela sala com uma xícara de chá em mãos.

 

\- Bruce, preciso falar urgentemente com você! – Tony fala um tanto quanto desesperado, o que faz o outro se preocupar.

 

\- O que aconteceu, Tony? Está tudo bem com você? – Bruce perguntou preocupado, o que fez o Homem de Ferro revirar os olhos, ele não tinha tempo para toda essa preocupação desnecessária no momento.

 

\- Não, mas você falou que poderia me ajudar, em qualquer coisa, naquele assunto que eu não queria falar com você – Stark fala ainda desesperado

 

\- Sim, em qualquer coisa, eu me lembro. Do que precisa? – Ele pergunta curioso

 

\- Sei que vai parecer estranho... mas preciso que você siga o picolé agora mesmo, preciso saber de um endereço de uma cafeteria que ele frequenta, sem ele saber. – Tony fala concentrado, querendo que o outro o compreenda rapidamente.

 

\- Seguir o Steve? Tony, o que está acontecendo? Qual a relação de vocês dois? – Bruce faz várias perguntas com uma expressão confusa e preocupada.

 

\- Não tenho tempo para isso, Banner. Faça isso por mim, por favor, prometo que tento lhe explicar tudo depois. Mas faça isso, agora! – Anthony fala um pouco desesperado segurando nos ombros de Bruce, ele não poderia fazer aquilo, Steve não poderia perceber que estava sendo seguido por ele, por isso Stark pediu esse favor a Bruce.

 

\- Okay, Okay, Tony, mas depois você precisa me explicar isso! – Banner fala se afastando de Stark, ele estava um tanto exaltado.

 

\- Combinado, agora se apresse! – O Homem de Ferro fala emburrando Bruce para fora da sala.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Steve já estava em sua moto, em uma velocidade moderada pelas ruas de um bairro já conhecido pelo mesmo. Ele não sabia muito bem o porquê de querer visitar a garçonete todos os dias, ele apenas apreciava a sua companhia quando a mesma não era muito oferecida e digamos sedutora demais. Não que Steve Rogers não gostasse tanto disso, ele apenas se incomodava pois não estava tão costumado a prestigiar mulheres fazendo esse tipo de coisa, principalmente fazendo esse tipo de ação com ele.

Ele estaciona sua moto no pequeno estacionamento da cafeteria e adentra a mesma. E lá, ele encontra a moça, com o mesmo sorriso de boas vindas de sempre. O estabelecimento estava completamente vazio, sem clientes ou funcionários.

 

\- Olá, Steve – A garçonete fala ainda sorrindo

 

\- Olá, Chloe – Ele fala retribuindo o sorriso – Por que a cafeteria estar tão vazia? Vim muito cedo? – Ele pergunta com uma expressão duvidosa

 

\- Ah, não. Você não viu a placa na porta? O estabelecimento irá ficar fechado hoje.

 

\- Ah, perdão, eu não vi a placa. Sinto muito ter vindo, posso voltar amanhã. – Ele fala já querendo se retirar

 

\- Que isso, Steve. Você já é de casa! – A moça fala batendo um pouco em seu ombro esquerdo – Fiquei aqui comigo para não perder a viagem, espere, vou fazer seu chá.

 

\- Obrigada, Chloe, mas eu realmente não queria incomodar. – Steve fala se sentindo um pouco envergonhado

 

\- Não há incomodo algum, eu já sabia que você veria – Ela fala já indo até a cozinha.

 

Steve não entendeu muito bem a parte “eu já sabia que você veria” de Chloe, _como assim ela já sabia? - Pensava o Capitão._ Porém o mesmo ignorou todas as suas dúvidas e permitiu se sentar em uma cadeira perto do balcão em que ele costumava sentar.

 

Mal sabia o Capitão que ele estava sendo vigiado por um cientista do lado de fora da cafeteria.

 

 

Bruce estava em um carro preto de frente para a cafeteria, ele resolveu mandar uma foto do local para Tony e a localização, já que era isso que foi pedido para ele.

 

**[ Mensagem < Tony Stark > as 08:26 ]**

**[** Imagem 2,11 MB **]**

 **[** Localização ~ Abrir Google Maps **]**

 **[** Só achei estranho que... a cafeteria está fechada **]**

 **[** Mas o Cap entrou mesmo assim **]**

 **[** Já posso ir embora, Tony? **]**

 **[** Você precisa me explicar tudo isso **]**

 **[** Por que toda essa investigação? **]**

 **[** O Cap te fez alguma coisa? **]**

 **[** Pode confiar em mim, Tony **]**

 **[** Sou seu amigo, você sabe disso **]**

**[ Mensagem < Bruce Banner > ás 08:28 ]**

**[** Cale os dedos, Banner !!! **]**

 **[** Como assim fechada? Por que ele entrou SE TA FECHADO? **]**

 **[** Algo de errado não está certo, Bruce **]**

 **[** Não poderia tirar uma foto de uma moça também? **]**

 **[** Só para facilitar meu trabalho **]**

 **[** Eu agradeceria bastante **]**

 **[** Ela é uma garçonete, deve ser bonita, provavelmente deve estar flertando com o Steve **]**

**[ Mensagem < Tony Stark > ás 08:29 ]**

**[** O QUE??? **]**

 **[** POR QUE DEVERIA FAZER ISSO??? **]**

 **[** TONY ISSO TA CHEIRANDO MAL **]**

 

**[ Mensagem < Bruce Banner > ás 08:30 ]**

**[** Porque eu estou mandando **]**

 **[** Ops, pedindo educadamente... **]**

 **[** É IMPORTANTE, ENTÃO FAÇA, POR FAVOR **]**

 

Bruce visualizou a mensagem revirando os olhos, por que Stark tinha que ser tão ele? Mas ele simplesmente ignorou todos seus pensamentos e dúvidas e foi até a lanchonete devagar, sem querer chamar muita atenção. Foi até a janela do local, para verificar se conseguiria tirar uma foto boa para seu amigo, um tanto louco, gênio, exaltado, playboy e mandão.

Ele se sentia um completo invasor de privacidade, porém tentou ignorar todos seus pensamentos envolvendo aquele assunto e foi se aproximando mais da janela, tendo se camuflar nas plantas que estavam por perto.

O cientista retirou seu celular do bolso, abriu a câmera e a posicionou, porém havia apenas o Capitão sentando em uma cadeira de frente para o balcão. Banner esperou mais um tempo até que uma mulher aparece, e sim, nossa, ela era bem agradável aos seus olhos. _Capitão se deu bem – pensou o cientista._

E então ele viu sua oportunidade, deu zoom na câmera e tirou três fotos seguidas. Porém com um baita susto, a garçonete se virou para olha-lo, porém, o cientista foi mais rápido e se esquivou de seu olhar, saindo de perto da janela a tempo. Em seguida, correu até seu carro, entrando nele com um ar ofegante e com o alivio de não ter sido pego em flagrante.

 

**[ Mensagem < Tony Stark > ás 08:51 ]**

**[** 3 Imagens 5,21 MB **]**

 **[** Agora posso ir embora? **]**

 **[** Quase fui pego!! Olha o que não faço por você!! **]**

 **[** Você terá que me explicar isso muito bem, Anthony Edward Stark!! **]**

 

Tony visualizou a mensagem revirando os olhos, porém preocupado, o que ele poderia dizer a Bruce? _Ah, olá, Bruce. Sobre aquele lance, é que eu estou apaixonado pelo Capitão América, e estou morrendo de ciúmes dele com aquela garçonete, bom, obrigado pela ajuda, Verdão! – Tony pensou como seria dizer aquilo para o cientista._

Claro que não! Ele precisava de uma outra desculpa, porém ele iria fazer isso mais tarde. Stark estava muito preocupado em coletar muitas informações sobre essa tal garçonete. Então pegou sua foto e colocou em um identificar de rostos.

Ele estava a fazer muitas pesquisas, desde as redes sociais, até tentar stalkear seus segredos mais obscuros. E ele encontrou algo revelador....  

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Steve ainda se encontrava na lanchonete conversando com Chloe. O Capitão começou a falar de suas aventuras e missões no século XX e como foi sua adaptação como o Capitão América. Afinal, antes ele era apenas homem baixinho, asmático, feio e sem graça.

Porém, Chloe estava curiosa, querendo saber mais sobre a época em que a SHIELD existia e se ela iria retornar. Steve logo achou aquelas perguntas um tanto estranhas, porém não viu problema em responde-las com sinceridade. Ele percebeu também que a garçonete olhava para atrás do balcão com muita frequência, em seguida, ele deduziu que ou ela queria embora ou estava preocupada com algo. Então resolveu perguntar

 

\- Por que olha tanto a cozinha? Tem algo lá que está chamando sua atenção e preocupação? – Steve pergunta, encarando a outra

 

\- Ah, vejo que não sou a única curiosa aqui.... – Ela fala com um sorriso pequeno – E não, estou olhando para atrás frequentemente para ter certeza que ninguém irá nos incomodar.

 

Steve e Chloe permanecem calados por um tempo, o Capitão não sabia o que falar, _será que ela está falando a verdade? Por que estou lingando tanto para isso? – Pensava ele_

 

\- Você parece desconfiado, Capitão.... – Ela fala ainda encarando seus olhos azuis – Estou falando a verdade, pare de pensar nisso – Ela coloca sua mão em cima de da mão grande do Capitão, que o mesmo fica nervoso com o toque inesperado, porém, não tira sua mão do lugar.

 

Os dois ficam assim por mais um tempo, até que Chloe se aproxima cada vez mais de Steve, sem tirar sua mão do lugar. Ela coloca seu corpo para frente cada vez mais, aproximando seus rostos e consequentemente seus lábios. Porém, em um ato inesperado, Steve se afasta em um salto se levantando na cadeira, que antes, ele se encontrava sentado.

 

\- Me... Me desculpe, Chloe, mas.... Eu não posso fazer isso. – Ele fala com a cabeça baixa, o rosto vermelho por conta da vergonha e os pés batendo no chão de madeira do estabelecimento.

 

\- Tudo bem, Steve. Pode ir embora agora, estamos fechados. – Ela fala de uma maneira assustadoramente calma, o que faz o outro estranhar.

 

Em seguida ela vai até a cozinha, fechando a porta atrás de si. O Capitão ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, pensando no porquê de ter feito isso. Porém, ele rapidamente vai à porta e a abre, indo para fora do estabelecimento e sobe em sua moto. Ele não queria voltar para casa, não naquele momento. Ele queria apenas ficar sozinho, pensando se o que ele fez foi certo ou não.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tony estava boquiaberto, simplesmente chocado, ele não imaginava que poderia chegar tão longe em suas descobertas. _Céus, ele é a prova concreta do que o ciúme pode causar em uma pessoa com um QI tão elevado quanto o dele!_ E ele não poderia negar que estava feliz, muito feliz, descobri um podre tão gigantesco sobre a paixão do amor de sua vida, é algo de se aliviar. Porque, de certa forma, ele sabia que quando contasse aquilo para Steve, o loiro nunca mais iria querer avistar aquela garçonete em toda sua vida. E aquilo era maravilhoso para si.

Porém quando estava prestes a recolher suas provas e ir embora a procura de Steve com um sorriso nos olhos. Natasha parece na sua frente, causando um susto.

 

\- Caramba, Natasha! Não assuste as pessoas desse jeito! – Ele fala, tentando se recuperar do susto, já andando para ir embora.

 

\- Tony, precisamos conversar – Natasha diz séria

 

\- Agora não vai rolar, Nat. Tenho algo importante agora.... – Ele tenta sair da sala, porém é impedido pela revelação da Viúva Negra

 

\- Eu achei isso. – Ela mostra um papel dobrado, o que fez Tony arregalar os olhos, ele conhecia muito bem aquele papel. – Estava no bolso da sua calça suja, a peça estava jogada em seu quarto no dia que te chamei para a reunião.

 

\- Você leu? – Ele pergunta paralisado, estava nervoso.

 

\- Sim, sim, não sabia que era do tipo de homem romântico, Stark – Ela abre o papel e começa uma leitura novamente, com um sorriso no rosto - Eu quero você, e eu sempre vou querer, eu gostaria que eu valesse a pena, mas eu sei o que você merece, você sabe que eu prefiro me afogar, do que continuar sem você, mas você está.... – O Homem de Ferro pega o papel de sua mão, impedindo ela a continuar a leitura.

 

\- Você não tinha o direito! – Ele fala de forma raivosa e envergonhada

 

\- Eu sei, me desculpa. Mas estava preocupada com você, Tony. – Ela fala cessando seu sorriso. – Mas agora sei qual o problema, você está apaixonado, o grande Homem de Ferro está apaixonado – Ela fala rindo de uma forma divertida. – E eu sei por quem é... – Stark automaticamente lançar um olhar surpreso e assustado para a outra.

 

\- Você não sabe de nada!! – Ele fala entre dentes – Tenho mais o que fazer, se me der licença.... – Ele tenta novamente ir embora

 

\- Eu posso te ajudar, Tony. Sério, sem brincadeiras, posso te ajudar com Ste.... – Ela iria completar sua frase, porém é interrompida

 

\- Eu não estou apaixonado por ele! – Mente

 

\- Ah, e eu sou a Mulher-Maravilha! – Ela fala rindo – Tony, não sou idiota, percebo os olhares de vocês, a maneira como se tratam, a tensão....

 

\- Cale a boca, Natasha! Está louca, está vendo coisas onde não há! – Stark fala alterado sem encarar a outra

 

\- Pare de negar isso para si mesmo. Então o que significa isso? Essa carta, a letra dessa música? Para quem era? – Ela pergunta já perdendo a paciência

 

\- Para ninguém! Só gostei da letra da música e escrevi para não esquecer. – Tony queria fugir daquela conversa o mais rápido possível. – E se fosse para alguém, não é da sua conta!

 

\- Aham!!! Admitiu que era para ele! Tony, não tem problema nisso, não precisa mentir para mim, eu posso e quero te ajudar. – Ela fala de uma maneira animada

 

\- Pare de falar baboseiras! – Ele tenta se retirar da sala novamente, porém Bruce chega, o que faz ele revirar os olhos. – Fala sério!

 

\- Parado aí, Stark! Você prometeu me explicar toda essa situação – Ele fala colocado as mãos na frente de Tony, insinuando para que ele parasse seus movimentos. – E eu ouvi bem? Você está apaixonado pelo Cap? – Bruce fala com uma cara surpresa

 

Tony revira os olhos, não só por perder a paciência com aqueles dois, mas também por perceber que estava encurralado e com muita vergonha.

Bruce se encontra surpreso e curioso, enquanto Natasha sorri com um ar de vitória.

Tony teria que explicar com bastante detalhes tudo aquilo.

 

 

_'Cause you brought out the best of me_

_A part of me I'd never seen_

_You took my soul wiped it clean_

_Our love was made for movie screens_

 

\- Não, não e não!!! Me deixem ir embora agora!!! – Já era a 47°vez que Tony dizia aquilo, enquanto Bruce e Natasha insistiam para ele explicar toda aquela história. Porém, uma batida na porta faz os três depositarem suas atenções a ela.

 

Era o Capitão, e ele não estava com uma cara nada boa. Em seguida, o cientista e a ruiva fixaram seus olhos novamente em Tony.

 

\- Vai lá falar com ele! – Natasha fala tentando emburrar Tony até a sala

 

\- Me solta, Nat! Me deixem em paz, seus loucos – Tony fala de uma forma alterada, porém baixa. E em seguida, vai embora, se dirigindo até a sala.

 

O Capitão estava sentando no sofá, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos focados no tapete do chão. Tony sabia que havia acontecido algo para deixar ele assim, chateado, magoado e até.... fofo? _Meu Odin, Stark! Não é a hora adequada para pensar nessas coisas!_

\- Hey, picolé, o que houve para você ficar com essa carinha de bunda? – Stark pergunta se sentando ao seu lado. Porém ele olha alguns segundos para trás e observa quatro olhos curiosos atentos na conversa dos dois. _Eu vou matar a Natasha e o Bruce – Pensa ele_

\- Cara de bunda? Essa é nova, Tony – Ele fala rindo um pouco, o que deixa o outro feliz, Stark odiava ver Steve triste

 

\- Eu sei, inventei agora. – Ele fala rindo um pouco também – Mas não mude assunto, o que aconteceu? – O Homem de Ferro encara a face do Capitão, que ainda encarava o tapete do chão.

 

\- Nada.... Só estou pensando muito recentemente – Rogers responde sem encarar o outro

 

\- Não querendo ser intrometido.... Mas pensando em que, ou em quem? – Tony fala devagar, em seguida Steve levanta sua cabeça encarando ele, que engole em seco.

 

O ambiente fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, até o Capitão se pronunciar

 

\- Em mim, nos Vingadores, no suposto retorno de HYDRA, _em você...._ – Nesse momento Tony não conseguiu conter um sorriso bobo, porém ele logo se cessou – _e em Chloe._

 

Tony ficou sério por um tempo, é claro que o nome desse sujeito tinha que aparecer uma hora ou outra. Natasha e Bruce continuavam observando tudo aquilo muito quietos e principalmente curiosos.

 

\- Ah, entendo – Stark fala isso, depois de um breve intervalo. – E falando em Chloe, Steve.... Preciso te falar uma coisa.... Muito importante.... – Ele iria falar, estava perto! Porém, os outros membros dos Vingadores entram de uma forma barulhenta.

_MALDITOS SEJAM OS VINGADORES!!! – Pensa Stark, revirando os olhos e soltando um ar de indignação de sua boca._

\- Hey, Cap!!! – Fala Clint Barton se sentando ao lado direito de Steve, ligando a TV e se despreguiçando

 

\- Olá, Clint, parece cansado – Steve oferece toda sua atenção para o Gavião Arqueiro, o que deixa um certo Homem de Ferro mais indignado e raivoso.

 

Steve e Clint começam a conversar sobre assuntos diversos, como as recentes missões que Clint estava executando na SHIELD e sobre como andam as investigações sobre o suposto retorno de HYDRA.

Tony se levanta rapidamente do sofá em que estava sentado, indo até a saída do quartel. Ele teria que ter uma conversa bem séria com Nick Fury. Porém, como sempre, ele é interrompido por Bruce e Natasha.

 

\- Tony, aonde você vai? – Pergunta Natasha, colocando seu corpo na frente de Tony, o impedindo de ir embora

 

\- Sai da minha frente! Estou farto de você! – Stark em seguida olha para os dois – Estou farto de vocês dois!

 

Anthony emburra levemente Natasha, indo em direção a porta. Ele realmente estava bastante estressado, teria que arranjar um jeito de lidar com aqueles dois se intrometendo em sua vida de uma vez por todas. Porém, antes ele teria que encontrar um cara de tapa olho.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tony já havia falado com Nick Fury, o assunto era bastante sério. Tanto que quando os dois acabaram a reunião em particular, Nick convocou todos os Vingadores e mais outros agentes da SHIELD para uma reunião de urgência no mesmo dia.

Stark se sentia aliviado com tudo aquilo, ele só queria ter um longo banho e se deitar em sua cama. O que era algo raríssimo vindo do Homem de Ferro, o gênio que dorme apenas 6 horas por semana ou muito menos que isso.

 

 

Aos poucos todos chegam na sala de reuniões, Anthony já se encontrava sentando esperando todos virem. O Capitão é o primeiro a chegar, se sentando ao lado de Tony, com uma expressão confusa, duvidosa e perdida. O loiro realmente não sabia o motivo daquela reunião de urgência.

 

\- Tony, qual o motivo dessa reunião? É algo relacionado as investigações do retorno de HYDRA? – Steve perguntou para o moreno em sussurros, o que fez o outro ri, _por que ele está sussurrando?_

\- Acertou na mosca, picolé! – Tony falou com sua voz casual, e um sorriso no rosto surge. Ele estava tão empolgado para aquele momento.

 

\- Qual o motivo desse sorriso, Stark? – O supersoldado falou se divertindo da animação do outro

 

\- Só estou animado, pois acho que fiz algo certo. – Tony fala sorrindo e encarando ele

 

\- Algo certo? Como o que? – Steve pergunta com uma expressão confusa, porém não é respondido pois Fury inicia a reunião.

 

Os dois nem perceberam, mas todos já haviam chegado rapidamente, afinal, todos estavam curiosos para saber o motivo daquela reunião inesperada.

 

\- Temos novidades.... HYDRA estava tendo se reerguer, porém, com muita investigação de meus agentes, a ajuda inesperada de Stark – Todos por um breve momento encaram a face do engenheiro – E muito esforço, conseguimos várias pistas, para descobri a identidade da grande maioria dos envolvidos. – A missão que mencionei alguns dias atrás, era para preparem vocês para esse dia. Encontramos algumas bases que estão espalhadas pelos Estados Unidos e na Alemanha. Não são todas, mas acreditamos ser 78% delas. Sendo assim, vocês serão dividos em duplas, junto com meus agentes. – Fury faz uma pausa, até se virar para uma tela gigante atrás de si – Aqui são as identidades de alguns membros da HYDRA....

 

Ele começa o nome, cidade natal, crimes e seu posto na HYDRA de várias pessoas diferentes, até chegar em um perfil que faz Steve arregalar os olhos, e Tony não conter um sorriso vitorioso.

 

\- Essa é Alice Lauren Cortez, nasceu em Boston, porém é descendente de pais Alemães, supostamente ex membros da antiga HYDRA, seus crimes envolvem espionagem e homicídios em série, seu posto na Nova HYDRA é baixo, porém seu perfil demonstra que ela teria um bom futuro.

 

Tony observa todas as reações de Steve, e os resultados não são nada bons. O loiro estava totalmente chocado, em alguns segundos depois manteve sua pose como se nada estivesse acontecido. Porém, o engenheiro sabia que o outro estava bastante abalado com a notícia, e isso fez ele cessar seu sorriso.

Em seguida, Stark direcionou seu olhar a Bruce, que estava na sua frente, e o olhava com uma cara séria e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Tony apenas deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção no que Nick Fury falava.

 

 

A reunião havia sido finalizada, as duplas foram dividas, sendo assim organizadas:

 **[** Clint Burton e Agente 98 **]**

 **[** Bruce Banner e Natasha Romanoff **]**

 **[** Wanda e Visão **]**

 **[** Steve Rogers e Anthony Stark **]**

Todos já estavam saindo da sala, se preparando para suas devidas missões que eram em outro estado, muito longe de casa. Tony viu que Steve não se moveu um músculo sequer.

 

\- Hey, picolé, está tudo bem aí? – Tony sabia que não estava nada bem

 

\- Alice.... – Steve apenas diz isso. – Alice Lauren Cortez.... É a Chloe, Tony. Ela é a Chloe, a garota que eu conheci na cafeteria – Rogers encara os olhos de Stark por um segundo, o que é o bastante para que Tony perceba que ele realmente estava triste.

 

\- Eu.... Eu.... Nem sei o que dizer, Steve.... – Stark não sabia se falava a verdade de uma vez por todas ou não. – Eu sinto muito.

 

Houve silêncio por um curto período de tempo, até que Steve encarou Tony com um olhar curioso.

 

\- Espere.... Qual foi sua contribuição para a investigação sobre o retorno de HYDRA, Tony? – Rogers perguntou encarando os olhos castanhos de Tony

 

Ah, ele estava ferrado, encurralado, não poderia mentir, não com Steve Rogers lhe encarando daquela maneira tão profunda

 

\- Eu... eu.... Bom, é engraçado falar isso – Ele força uma risada, mas o outro se mantém completamente sério – Eu.... Entreguei a identidade de Alice Lauren Cortez.... – Anthony fala em um sussurro muito baixo, quase imperceptível, porém o outro consegue ouvi com todas as palavras. 

 

\- Então você sabia que era a Chloe? Sobre ela ser uma agente secreta da HYDRA e não me contou nada?! – Steve já falava de uma forma alterada

 

\- Calma lá, picolé. Eu não sabia de nada até hoje no início da tarde – Estava fala levantando os braços em sinal de redenção

 

\- E por que não me contou isso, logo quando descobriu? – Steve falava ainda alterado

 

\- Eu tentei, mas você estava muito ocupado tendo uma conversa muito idiota com Barton, não quis atrapalhar! – Stark fala de forma debochada – Você não deve ficar bravo comigo, picolé. Deve ficar bravo pela garçonete querer apenas lhe usar! – Stark praticamente grita, não contendo sua alteração.

 

O clima estava muito desagradável, Tony não sabia se deveria ou não falar alguma coisa, e Steve apenas continuava quieto encarando o nada, pensando que realmente, não deveria colocar tua sua raiva em seu melhor amigo. Porém, ele não conseguia falar aquilo naquele momento, então ele apenas se levantou e se retirou.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Steve estava bastante abalado ainda, não queria acreditar que a garota por quem estava quase apaixonado era uma agente secreta e assassina da Nova HYDRA. Ele resolveu que precisava ir para casa o mais rápido possível, precisava de um banho e dormir por 2 dias seguidos.

Quando chegou ao quartel dos vingadores, não havia ninguém na casa, o que ele agradeceu mentalmente. Ele precisava ficar sozinho, sem barulhos, sem conversas e sem discussões, apenas ele e seus pensamentos já bastavam. Porém, o loiro tinha uma necessidade de fazer aquilo com algo a mais, algo para acalmar sua mente que se encontrava conturbada e agita. _Música Clássica_ , sim era perfeito. Mas, ele não encontrava ela em lugar nenhum.

A última vez que o loiro havia visto foi quando estava tomando seu banho, porém a caixinha azul de som não se encontrava lá, então, ele rapidamente procurou por quase toda a casa, e sem sucesso. Foi então que ele foi até o laboratório de Tony. Ou a caixinha estaria lá, ou Clint Barton pegou ela sem seu consentimento.

Ele emburrou a porta, para verificar se ela estava aberta, o que era algo bastante raro, porém, por incrível que pareça, ela estava aberta. Então o Capitão se permitiu entrar rapidamente no laboratório, com um único objetivo. Ele procurou pelas mesas, pelas tralhas tecnológicas de Stark, e foi até suas gavetas. Algumas estavam trancadas, outras não. Ele abriu todas que ele podia e desconfiava encontrar sua querida e necessitada caixa de som azul.

Ele foi até uma, que ficava abaixo de sua mesa principal, lá havia vários papeis e documentos que ele não prestava atenção, até ele encontrar uma caixa de tamanho médio de madeira. A caixinha havia um cadeado pequeno. Steve estranhou Tony usar coisas tão antigas como essas velhas caixinhas de madeira. Hesitou por um momento em abri-las, era obvio que a caixa de som não estava lá. Porém a curiosidade falou mais alto.

Ele tirou o cadeado destrancado da caixinha e a abriu a tampa devagar, até se deparar com vários papeis, desenhos, fotos e objetos pequenos. E a grande maioria das fotos que estavam naquela caixinha eram dele e Tony juntos, o que eram poucas, apenas 4 fotos. Uma em que eles estavam de traje, Tony tinha feito um sinal de paz com os dois dedos enquanto Steve havia sido pego de surpresa, fazendo uma cara engraçada. A segunda era no laboratório onde Stark estava usando um tipo de óculos tecnológico que ele estava projetando, Bruce estava no seu lado direito um pouco distante, concentrado fazendo algumas anotações, enquanto Steve estava do lado esquerdo de Tony, bem próximo e olhando para a face do outro sorrindo. A terceira era uma selfie de Stark na sala sorrindo enquanto no fundo estava o Capitão América dormindo no sofá com a boca quase aberta. E a quarta e última fotografia era uma já conhecida por Steve Rogers, uma que ele mesmo possuía uma cópia, aquela foto em que eles estavam em um jantar de negócios. Ao verificar as fotos, Steve estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Outras fotografias eram de Maria, mãe de Tony, e outra eram um retrato da família Stark, com os três membros juntos.

Ao terminar de ver as fotografias, Steve foi para os desenhos, que eram poucos, apenas 3 pedaços de papeis. Um já conhecido pelo outro, pois era de sua autoria. Era o desenho do reator arc de Stark. E naquele momento Rogers ficou feliz por ele ter guardado um desenho tão simples com tanto carinho. O segundo era o seu escudo, com traço um pouco trêmulo e confuso, certamente foi Tony que desenhou, deduziu Steve. E por fim, a logo dos Vingadores, com o mesmo traço do desenho anterior, porém, um pouco mais perfeito. _Ele estava evoluindo em seus desenhos – Pensou Steve._

 

E por fim, ele avistou muitos papéis. Steve novamente hesitou se continuava a olhar aquilo ou não, porém já era tarde, ele já se sentia um completo invasor de privacidades, e sua curiosidade era tão grande que ele se deixou levar.

Haviam canções, Steve conhecia a grande maioria daquelas canções, porém todas tinham uma letra, um significado romântico, de um amor não correspondido, de um amor necessitado. E foi aí que Steve desconfiou. _Tony estava apaixonado?_ Ele não tinha tanta certeza, afinal, eram apenas letras de músicas, e se fosse apenas isso?

O Capitão continuou lendo os papéis, até se deparar com poemas curtos, inesperados e belos.

 

_“Me pergunto por que me sinto tão assustado_

_Nunca estive apaixonado, estive sozinho_

_Parece que estive vivendo dormindo_

_O amor é tão forte que me faz sentir fraco_

_Você está sozinho?_

_Nossos olhos brilham quando se encontram_

_Eu estou tão sozinho_

_Você é o único sonho que eu procuro_

_Então, se você estiver sozinho, venha ser sozinho comigo”_

Steve ficou encantado com as palavras de Tony, mas algo lhe perturbava “sozinh **o** ”, no masculino? Poderia ser um engano de Stark, na hora de escrever e sem perceber colocou a palavra ao invés de “sozinha” no feminino, colocou no masculino por engano. Porém, ele era o único engando. Todos os poemas, sem exceção, estavam a falar de duas pessoas no masculino. Certamente uma dessas pessoas era Tony, mas e o outro?

Ele continuou lendo os poemas até eles se acabarem, longo, indo no fundo da caixinha, novos papéis, porém esses não eram poemas, mas sim, cartas, confissões e desabafos. Steve sabia que estava indo longe demais, porém, mesmo se sentindo um completa idiota e intrometido, continuou lendo as cartas.

 

_“ Estou me sentindo um completo idiota escrevendo isso, mas bom, estou entediado e estou completamente apaixonado. É bom desabafar as vezes, certo? Como ninguém vai ler isso, além de mim, me sinto bem em desabafar nesse papel._

_Eu estou assustado, cansado e completamente idiota. Eu nunca estive verdadeiramente apaixonado por ninguém, nem por todas as mulheres em que já transei em toda minha vida, que são muitas, e a grande maioria é até legal e bonita. Porém, nunca foi nada de especial, foi apenas uma noite divertida como qualquer outra. Acho que o mais próximo que cheguei disso foi com Pepper, ela é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, eu a amo de verdade. Mas, não é algo de amor romântico ou toda aquela baboseira melosa._

_O pior é por quem me apaixonei, o desgraçado que conseguiu me conquistar da pior forma possível. Eu me odeio tanto por me deixar levar pelo seu sorriso perfeito e encantador. Os porquês da minha paixão e suposto amor por **Steve Rogers, o Grande Capitão América?** Bom, para ser sincero não sei descrever. Eu apenas sinto necessidade de estar com ele, o tempo passa tão devagar e tão rápido ao mesmo tempo, é algo que as vezes eu acredito que nem a ciência pode explicar, mas sei que isso é tudo bobagem da minha cabeça._

_Estou ferrado, completamente e feiamente ferrado, pois Steve apenas me vê como um amigo, talvez péssimo, mas continua sendo um amigo. Eu já tentei de tudo, tentei ficar com o dobro de mulheres, tentei até mesmo ficar com outros caras, e me afasta dele. Porém, nada adiantou, parece que só fez aumentar minhas teorias de que sim, eu estou completamente apaixonado por Steven Grant Rogers._

_E eu me odeio por isso.”_

Steve estava boquiaberto e de olhos completamente arregalados. Por um momento ele não acreditou no que estava lendo em alguns segundos atrás. Por alguns segundos ele ficou parado, apenas encarando o papel, porém, decidiu guardar tudo em seu devido lugar na caixa de madeira. Oh, céus, como ele se arrependia de ter olhado aquela caixa, de ter mexido nas coisas privadas de Stark.

 

Ele apenas guardou tudo no lugar e subiu as escadas, indo ao seu quarto, ainda sem reação. Ele não sabia o que falar para si próprio! Céus, ele havia acabado de descobri que seu melhor amigo estava apaixonado por ele. O que ele iria fazer? Como iria olhar para seus olhos novamente sabendo de tudo isso, e o pior. _O medo de sentir a mesma coisa_.

Steve sem perceber já se encontrava no chuveiro, ele tirou suas roupas devagar, de uma forma singela e preguiçosa. Encheu a banheira de água gelada e se permitiu se banhar ali. Mas a intenção não era para ficar limpo, mas sim para de alguma forma tentar refletir e pensar no que faria, tentar raciocinar de uma forma clara e lógica.

Ele sentiu seu corpo se afundar na água gelado, ele apoiou sua nuca na beira da ponta direita da banheira, como ele sempre fazia. Deixando-se levar, fechou os olhos, sentiu as águas e a viagem pelos seus pensamentos começou.

 

  _\- Steve, se acalma. Sei que não é todo dia que você descobre que seu melhor amigo está apaixonado por você, mas tenta se manter calmo. Apenas relaxe, se acalme._

_\- Você sabia disso! No fundo já sabia. Os olhares, a tensão, os pequenos toques! Você já sabia, mas não queria confessar para si próprio, Steve Rogers!_

_\- Eu sei o porquê, você sabe o porquê. Você sente o mesmo, não é? A necessidade de estar perto, as reações no corpo, eu sei que você sente._

_\- O QUE??? CLARO QUE NÃO, CALMA, TALVEZ SIM, ALGUMAS VEZES, MAS.... ISSO É TÃO CONFUSO, STEVE._

_\- Se acalme, se acalme.... Eu sei que é confuso. Mas eu já sabia, você já sabia. Por que está tão surpreso assim? Ah, eu estou sendo um idiota discutindo comigo mesmo_

Steve abre os olhos, vendo que se encontrava sozinho no banheiro. Aquilo era tão estúpido, toda aquela situação, absolutamente tudo. Ele queria apenas acordar, queria que aquilo fosse apenas _mais_ um de seus sonhos envolvendo Stark.

Sim, ele já havia sonhado com Tony algumas vezes, para ser mais preciso, 8 vezes, todas envolvendo eles em situações amorosas. Por que será, né?

 

Rogers ouve barulhos do andar de baixo, os outros haviam chegado, eles teriam que partir imediatamente, e isso incluía _ele e Tony, juntos, no mesmo destino, na mesma missão_. O loiro apenas saiu da banheira, pegando sua toalha e enxugando seu corpo por completo, em poucos minutos arruma suas coisas, seu traje e seu escudo. Ele não sabia que horas eles iriam partir, mas não queria ir para lá agora, ainda precisava se preparar psicologicamente para ficar no mesmo ambiente que Tony Stark.


	4. I i've got a war in my mind

**_Capítulo 4 – Lana Del Rey, Ride_ **

****

_Don’t break me down_

_I’ve been travelin’ too long_

_I’ve been trying too hard_

_With one pretty song_

Steve finalmente descia as escadas a caminho da sala, Tony por um momento pensou que o loiro fosse simplesmente abandonar a missão, já todos já tinham ido embora faz um tempo, mas é claro que, Natasha e Bruce foram falar com ele antes

 

\- Tony, primeiro, peço desculpas por lhe incomodar tanto com isso, mas eu só quero realmente ajudar.... Converse com Steve, sei que ele sente a mesma coisa por você, com a mesma intensidade. – Natasha fala segurando no ombro de Stark

 

\- Quero me desculpar também, Tony.... Mas Nat tem razão, analisando agora, não sei como não percebi o lance que rolava entre vocês, é algo reciproco, e posso provar isso cientificamente! – Ele fala fazendo todos rirem da situação. – Mas falando sério, converse com ele, nem se for apenas para tirar esse peso das suas costas.

 

\- Okay, pessoal, prometo que irei tentar, obrigado pela ajuda. Agora podem me deixar em paz, por favor – Ele diz rindo, porém com um tom que os dois perceberam ser verdadeiro.

 

Natasha e Bruce vão embora, deixando Tony sozinho no sofá, esperando Steve, que chega alguns minutos depois.

Tony não queria mas olhou para cima com um certo ar de admiração e um brilho indescritível nos olhos, soltou um sorriso como uma forma de tentar melhorar o clima entre os dois. Porém, Steve desceu sério, encarando o outro brevemente em seguida o ignorou, indo em direção a saída. Aquilo foi horrível para Stark, tanto que quando percebeu que realmente foi ignorado por Rogers seu sorriso murchou e ele ficou parado na sala por um breve tempo, até se retirar da sala também.

 

Os dois estavam em um avião a jato, o céu já dava indícios que veria uma grande tempestade. Então eles teriam que ser rápidos. A tensão que estava entre os dois não era nada agradável, sem contar com o silêncio que já passou das barreiras do insuportável faz um certo tempo. Tony fez ou outra encarava Steve, que estava a sua frente, porém, o loiro sempre estava na mesma posição, olhando para baixo, sem mover um músculo. Vez ou outra, Rogers levantava a cabeça para observar o que o outro fazia, Stark percebia os olhares rápidos do outro, mas fingia que estava pensando em outra coisa.

A viagem inteira foi dessa maneira, Rogers de cabeça baixa e Tony lhe encarando ou fingindo interesse em algo no celular. Porém, nenhum deles aguentava o clima que ali se encontrava, estava sufocante

 

\- Ste.... – Tony começa a falar baixo

 

\- Não. – Steve apenas fala isso, sem encarar o outro

 

O Homem de Ferro, abriu a boca vez ou outra para tentar falar qualquer coisa novamente, ele queria fazer as pazes com o Capitão de qualquer forma. Não iria deixar que uma mulher estragasse a relação deles.

 

\- Steve, deixe-me falar.... – Tony tentou novamente

 

\- Não! – Steve levantou a cabeça encarando o outro

 

\- Você parece uma criança mimada, Steve – Tony falou o encarando também. – Vamos conversar, não podemos ficar separados por um motivo besta!

 

\- A única criança mimada aqui, é você. – Steve fala sem alteração na voz, de maneira calma, mas ao mesmo tempo raivosa. – Não quero conversar agora

 

\- Pare de drama, Steve! Eu salvei você das garras daquela mulherzinha falsa, não tem motivo para ficar bravo comigo. – Tony insiste

 

\- Stark, conversaremos depois, não aqui, não nesse momento. – Steve fala, já perdendo um pouco da sua paciência.

 

\- Não tem o que conversar, picolé. Vamos apenas esquecer isso e voltar a caminhar, assistir os filmes aos sábados, o que você acha? – Tony pergunta esperando uma resposta positiva

 

\- Temos muito o que conversar.... _E não é somente sobre a Chloe_ – Steve diz sério, levantando-se de seu banco indo para atrás do avião

 

Tony ficou refletindo por um tempo, ele chegou a constatar que o assunto era realmente muito sério. Ele nunca tinha visto Steve daquela maneira, ele estava com raiva, isso era óbvio, porém Tony percebeu nervosismo, insegurança e medo.... Stark não tinha ideia do que poderia ser, passou pela sua cabeça um desabafo, ou algo que ele teria feito de errado, seria possível Steve ter escutado a conversa dele com Natasha e Bruce na sala antes deles terem partido?

_I am alone in midnight_

_Been trying hard not to get into trouble, but I_

_I’ve got a war in my mind_

_So, I just ride_

_Just ride_

Os dois haviam chegado em seu destino, o avião já havia partido faz um tempo. Os dois estavam em uma pequena casa que se encontrava no meio da floresta para que ninguém os perseguissem. A casa era simples, apenas para duas pessoas, porém, era perto suficiente de um dos locais secretos da Nova HYDRA.

Steve e Tony foram para seus devidos quartos em silêncio, nenhum deles estava satisfeito com aquela situação, porém, nada foi feito. Anthony pensou em tudo que Natasha e Bruce tinham lhe falado e aconselhado antes de partir, certamente aquela não era uma boa hora e nem o momento certo para colocar seus planos em prática.

Os dois poderiam descansar naquela noite, porém logo de manhã teriam que iniciar suas devidas missões. O que Stark agradecia mentalmente, estava chovendo fortemente lá fora, com relâmpagos e trovões fortes, como se Thor estivesse brincando com o seu martelo novamente em Asgard.

Tony foi para a pequena sala, onde havia um pequeno sofá e uma TV velha, que obviamente não estava funcionando de maneira correta.  Rolou os olhos, sentou no pequeno sofá velho e pegou seu celular, que o fez rolar os olhos novamente, sem sinal. Stark passou os olhos por toda a casa a procura de algo interessante ou legal para passar o tempo, porém ele apenas observou Steve deitado em sua cama, desenhando alguma coisa. Ele agradeceu mentalmente pelo outro ter deixado a porta aberta. Mas infelizmente sua alegria não durou tanto tempo, Steve encarou seus olhos e se levantou fechando a porta um pouco.

 

_\- Okay, definitivamente Steve está sendo um completo idiota comigo – Pensou Tony_

Ele se levantou chegando perto da porta do quarto do outro, porém, parou. Ficou alguns segundos lá, pensando se realmente seria uma boa ideia abrir aquela porta e ter mais uma discussão com o Capitão. Então ele se afastou, indo até seu quarto, abrindo sua mala, e pegando uma caixa de som vermelha. Voltou para sala e se sentou no sofá, colocando para reproduzir a música “ _Ride de Lana Del Rey”_. Claro que Tony queria chamar atenção do outro, e a melhor maneira de fazer aquilo era com música. Porém o sono veio forte, ele não costumava dormir muito, mas ele se permitiu fechar os olhos e cochilar, ouvindo a música e o som da chuva ao mesmo tempo.

 

_Don’t leave me now_

_Don’t say goodbye_

_Don’t turn around_

_Leave me high and dry_

Steve estava em seu quarto, ele não queria sair dali, porém depois de alguns minutos ouviu uma música tocando alto, na sala. Certamente era Tony com sua caixinha de som, a música era calma, com uma letra bela e peculiar. Ele nunca havia escutado aquela música, mas a voz da cantora era familiar.

Depois de várias tentativas, ele não conseguiu se concentrar na sua leitura, por tais motivos como, o barulho forte da tempestade chuvosa lá fora, a música um tanto quanto alta de Tony e seus pensamentos não o deixam em paz. Ele fechou o livro e guardou ele em cima cabeceira. Se levantou da cama e foi em pequenos e silenciosos passos a caminho da porta. A mesma música se repetia pela 5°vez, certamente tinha configurado a caixa para repetir essa música até que ele enjoasse.

Steve abriu a porta lentamente, colocou sua cabeça para fora do quarto com o objetivo de observar o que o outro fazia. E quando isso fez, viu que Stark estava dormindo no sofá, certamente estava com frio, pois estava tremendo e todo encolhido naquele sofá pequeno. Rogers pensou que não devia, porém, parecia o certo ir até seu quarto, pegar seu coberto e cobrir ele ali, ou seria mais adequada acorda-lo, já que o sofá não parecia ser muito confortável.

A segunda opção venceu, ele foi com cuidado para perto do sofá, se agachou e colocou sua mão perto do ombro de Tony, porém ele parou antes de fazer o contato físico, e ficou observando a face do Homem de Ferro, ele era sereno e ao mesmo tempo intenso, mesmo de olhos fechados e com uma respiração pesada. _Ele é lindo – Pensou Steve_

Porém seus pensamentos evaporaram quando de surpresa, Anthony abriu seus olhos lentamente, encontrando um par de olhos azuis lhe encarando, no primeiro momento pensou em ser mais um sonho com o loiro, porém, quando piscou algumas vezes e percebeu que realmente estava no mundo real. Olhou para Steve confuso, e em seguida deu um sorriso sonolento, voltando a fechar os olhos. O Capitão, nada disse.

 

\- Não sabia que gostava de observar as pessoas dormindo, picolé. – Tony fala, ainda de olhos fechados.

 

\- Não tenho esse costume, Stark.... E não estava observando você dormindo, eu iria lhe acordar para ter uma boa noite de sono na cama, não é confortável dormir no sofá. – Steve diz tentando se livrar da situação constrangedora.

 

\- Eu gosto quando você faz isso – Tony diz abrindo os olhos, encarando o outro, que tinha uma expressão confusa. – Se preocupa comigo, com o meu bem-estar.

 

Steve fica sem reação ao ouvi tais palavras ditas por Stark, que o mesmo percebe o que suas palavras causaram no outro. O clima não estava necessariamente desconfortável, porém não poderiam ser ditas como confortáveis. Eles estavam apenas lá, com um clima frio e um tanto silencioso.

 

\- Você precisa descansar. – Steve fala se levantando

 

\- Você não quer ficar aqui e ouvir mais um pouco de música? – Tony fala se levantando do sofá e encarando o outro. – Essa música é da Lana Del Rey, se chama Ride, posso passar ela para você, se quiser. – Stark continua falando com um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso nos lábios.

 

\- A música é realmente maravilhosa, Tony. Mas precisamos dormir, amanhã temos algo importante a resolver. – Steve fala voltando ao seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si

 

Tony fica um tempo na sala, ainda de pé, na mesma posição. Até se virar para andar ao seu quarto com sua caixinha de som nas mãos. Ele tinha um pressentimento péssimo, como se a relação de Steve e ele nunca mais fosse a mesma. Porém uma outra parte de seu cérebro estava contente por ter flagrado Steve lhe encarando enquanto dormia. Ele leu seu olhar, Tony tinha certeza que ele estava admirando seu rosto, pois seu olhar era o mesmo todas as vezes que ele olhava para o Capitão. _Seria tudo isso impressão de sua cabeça louca e apaixonada, ou apenas a constatação da verdade?_

***

_I am alone in midnight_

_Been trying hard not to get in trouble, but I_

_I’ve got a war in my mind_

Os dois já haviam acordado de manhã cedo, teriam muitas coisas para fazer no resto do dia. Stark foi o primeiro a se levantar, na verdade, ele quase não dormiu, deu apenas uma cochilada de 2 horas para não amanhecer tão cansado no dia seguinte. Steve acordou alguns minutos depois, ouvindo barulhos na pequena cozinha ao lado de seu quarto.

Rogers riu ao observar a tentativa falha de Tony tentando preparar um simples café da manhã decente para os dois. O moreno sabia apenas fazer café em máquinas que tem esse objetivo, mas fazer manualmente, aquilo era impossível para ele. Vendo aquela situação, Steve se dispõe a preparar a primeira refeição dos dois.

 

\- Você não serve para isso, Tony – Steve fala, pegando a colher de suas mãos

 

\- Está insinuando que é melhor na cozinha do que eu? – Tony pergunta, fingindo estar ofendido

 

\- Não estou insinuando nada, estou lhe mostrando que sou melhor que você! – Steve fala enquanto prepara o café de forma rápida e agilizada, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

 

Passou pela cabeça de Tony que não parecia que havia um clima estranho entre os dois na noite passada, eles até estavam sorrindo um para o outro, e esse pensamento fez o Homem de Ferro sorri mais ainda.

Steve já havia feito o café, ovos mexidos e alguns bacons, a casa toda cheirava a café da manhã e o clima ficava cada vez mais agradável entre os dois. Eles se sentaram para se servirem, tudo em silêncio, porém não um silencio desagradável e desconfortável, mas um silencio aconchegante e calmo. Mas Tony não queria aquele clima chato, como sempre.

 

\- Steve, você realmente sabe fazer uma refeição decente, mas isso não inclui café. – Tony diz com uma careta bebendo mais um gole do conteúdo quente.

 

\- Não bebo muito café, prefiro sucos ou vitaminadas de manhã, algo mais leve – Steve diz bebendo seu suco de laranja natural.

 

Tony apenas revirou os olhos, expressando que não concordava com os gostos pela manhã do Capitão, o que fez os dois rirem. Stark não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, os dois conversando civilizadamente logo pela manhã, rindo juntos, fazendo uma refeição juntos. Aquilo parecia um sonho que ele não queria acordar tão cedo.

Quando eles finalizaram o café da manhã, levantaram e arrumaram as coisas, Stark limpava e arrumava a mesa, enquanto Steve limpava e secava os pratos e corpos. Tudo em um total silêncio até Tony ligar sua caixinha de som, de novo.

 

**_I Follow Rivers – Lykke Li  [ play ]_ **

_Oh, I beg you_

_Can I follow?_

_Oh, I ask you_

_Why not always?_

_Be the ocean where I unravel_

_Be my only, be the water_

_And I'm wading_

 

Ah, Stark era horrível, ele colocou a mesma música da noite em que os dois estavam no laboratório de noite, aquilo foi golpe baixo. Steve logo quando ouviu a música virou seu rosto para trás encarando Tony por cima de seu ombro direito. O Homem de Ferro continuava arrumando a mesa cantarolando a letra daquela música que ele tanto gostava.

 

\- Abaixe o volume da música, Tony. Não queremos chamar nenhum tipo de atenção. – Steve fala voltando a lavar os pratos

 

\- Desculpe.... – Diz Tony enquanto abaixa o volume da música, um pouco envergonhado por ter levado bronca do outro. – Pensava que tinha acordado de bom humor hoje – Stark falou baixo, como se fosse para o outro não escutar, porém, ele escutou

 

\- Por que pensou que eu tinha acordado de bom humor, Stark? – Pergunta Steve encarando novamente o outro.

 

\- Ah, não sei.... Talvez porque você fez o café da manhã, estava conversando comigo normalmente, estávamos rindo alguns minutos atrás e você não estava sendo um completo idiota comigo. – Stark falou como se falasse isso todos os dias, como se estivesse preparado para falar aquilo. Ainda limpando a mesa, sem fazer contato visual

 

\- Eu só pedi para você abaixar o volume da música, só estou tentando agir normalmente. – Ele fala já virando todo seu corpo para frente.

 

\- Como assim “tentando agir normalmente”? – Tony pergunta parando o que estava fazendo para encarar o outro.

 

\- Sei que eu estava agindo como idiota ontem à noite, mas tenho meus motivos – Steve diz passando a encarar o chão.

 

A música ainda tocava, porém, nenhum dos dois prestava atenção na sua letra ou melodia.

 

\- E quais são os motivos? – Tony pergunta já perdendo a paciência – A Chloe? Ah, fala sério, picolé! A culpa não é minha se ela apenas.... – Tony ia fazer um discurso imenso, porém é interrompido

 

\- Eu sei de tudo.

 

Ele apenas fala aquelas três palavras, e toda a cozinha fica sem silêncio, porém a mente de Tony criava mil teorias do que poderia significar aquela frase.

 

\- De tudo o que? – Tony pergunta depois de um tempo, com medo da resposta.

 

\- De absolutamente tudo. – Steve fala com uma expressão séria encarando o outro

 

\- Que seria…??? – Ele fala querendo que o outro continuasse sua frase

 

\- Que você está apaixonado.

 

Ah, Tony ficou paralisado, não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer em seguida, ele estava pensando em mil coisas em milésimos de segundos, criando teorias de como Steve tinha descoberto tudo aquilo. Ele pensou em fugir, e não falar mais nada, porém, seria uma ação totalmente idiota vindo dele. O incrível e exibido Homem de Ferro.

 

E com o nervosismo falando mais alto, ele apenas decidiu que a melhor escolha seria rir daquela situação como se o outro estivesse fazendo uma piada. E foi o que ele fez. O que deixou o loiro com uma expressão de confusão e séria ao mesmo tempo, certamente ele não estava acreditando naquele teatro todo de Tony.

 

\- De onde você tirou isso, picolé? – Tony fala ainda rindo, fingindo que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira. Porque ele queria que fosse apenas isso.

 

\- Tirei da sua caixa de madeira. – Steve falou olhando para o chão, envergonhado por ter que falar que invadiu sua privacidade para descobri seu temido segredo.

 

Tony parou com as gargalhadas naquele exato momento e passou a ficar mais sério que o próprio Steve. Não tinha para onde fugir, tudo que Rogers falava era verdade e não tinha mais o que esconder.

 

\- O que as pessoas têm, que não deixam minhas coisas em paz? – Tony pergunta para si próprio

 

\- Desculpa Tony, eu estava procurando minha caixa de som no seu laboratório e achei suas cartas lá, seus desenhos, suas fotos, seus poemas.... – Steve foi interrompido

 

\- Ta, já entendi! – Tony gritou alterado – Você mexeu nas minhas coisas sem minha permissão, isso não se faz, sabia? – Ele faz uma pergunta, mesmo não querendo uma resposta. Ele tinha vergonha de tudo aquilo. – Você sabe desde quando? – Stark pergunta olhando para o chão

 

\- Ontem de noite, depois da reunião de Fury – Steve fala também encarando o chão.

 

E novamente, a sala fica em um silêncio constrangedor e sufocante, apenas suas respirações altas e a música animada que ainda passava despercebida pelos dois. Ambos de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Até por fim, Tony se pronunciar.

 

\- Steve.... Eu.... Eu.... Queria apenas.... Eu – Ele tenta falar, porém as palavras que voavam em sua mente, não saiam da sua boca com tanta facilidade. Era algo horrível, Tony queria apenas colocar sua cabeça em um buraco naquele momento.

 

\- Não precisa falar nada, Tony – Steve diz, se retirando do local em movimentos lentos e silenciosos.

 

Tony apenas observou Steve indo embora, não sabendo se iria atrás ou não. Mas ele estava tão envergonhado e surpreso com tudo aquilo que não foi capaz de realizar essas ações que tanta deseja, que tanto aclamava a si próprio a fazer, porém seu corpo não obedecia, estava chocado, paralisado e cansado.

 

***

 

Steve já estava arrumado para sua missão, ele recebeu informações que alguns agentes iriam se encontrar com ele para vigiar e tramar uma forma de combate na área da Nova HYDRA. Mas isso seria daqui algumas horas, porém, o loiro queria fazer aquilo o quanto antes, ele percebeu que foi uma péssima ideia falar que já sabia de tudo para Tony, ele não reagiu nada bem, e com motivos, afinal, quem recebe uma notícia dessas do nada. Porém o loiro estava cansado de guardar tudo aquilo para si, e não esperou nem um dia se quer para contar tudo ao moreno.

 

Tony guardou aquele segredo por tanto tempo e quando o outro descobriu não demorou nem 24 horas para ele já lhe falar que sabia de tudo. Steve não sabia o que iria ser de agora em diante, ele queria apenas agir normalmente, quando eles tinham apenas uma linda e sincera amizade de sempre, sem paixões, sem complicações. Tanto que ele jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais tocaria no assunto se o outro fizesse o mesmo. E assim foi feito.

 

Quando ambos chegaram no local da missão com os outros agentes, nem se encaravam, apenas falavam o necessário, como se nada daquilo tivesse ocorrido. Eles realizaram sua tarefa de espionagem com sucesso e sem nenhum tipo de problema até aquele momento. Steve até gostou que fosse assim, mesmo estranhando tudo no começo. Já Tony, queria a cada momento ir até o Capitão falar tudo que sentia pessoalmente, porém seu orgulho, seu medo da rejeição e seu autocontrole falou mais alto. Eles ficaram assim o dia todo, até mesmo quando voltaram para a pequena casa, não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Tony foi direto para o quarto, fechando a porta calmamente, enquanto Steve foi até a cozinha preparar algo para ambos comerem. O prato foi simples, apenas uma rápida macarronada. Steve comeu rapidamente e lavou seu prato, em seguida indo ao seu quarto.

Tony estava deitado de barriga para cima em sua cama, não estava com sono novamente, seus pensamentos estavam a mil, ele queria apenas saber o que fazer em toda aquela situação que ele se encontrava. As vezes era tão difícil ser ele mesmo, ter todos aqueles sentimentos. E naquele exato momento, _ele se arrependeu de te se apaixonado pelo Capitão América._

Steve também estava acordado, virado para o lado esquerdo da cama, encarando a parede de madeira do seu quarto. Ele imaginava sua vida depois dessa missão, como seria voltar ao quartel dos Vingadores, como seria sua relação com Tony depois daquilo. Se é que eles teriam uma relação. Seus pensamentos não o deixou fechar os olhos e pegar no sono, ele ficou assim a noite e madrugada toda. Pensando nas palavras de Tony em suas cartas... _que ele escreveu pensando nele._ Ah, outra coisa não passava pela sua cabeça se não aquelas palavras, aquelas canções, aquelas fotos.... Ele queria apenas falar para Tony que sentia o mesmo. Mas será que ele sentia mesmo? Na sua época, homens que se envolviam com outros homens era algo imperdoável, nojento, pecado e totalmente anormal. Ele não podia, seus princípios não deixavam, afinal, Tony era um homem charmoso, ele sempre reparou naquilo. Afinal, quem não iria notar seu charme natural? Sua inteligência sobre-humana, seu sorriso perfeito e seus cabelos aparentemente macios.

 

\- Oh meu Deus, o que eu estou pensando? – Steve fala para si próprio, colocando suas mãos em seu rosto quente.

 

Ambos acordados, pensativos, apaixonados, envergonhados, confusos, tristes e completamente encorajados de fazer o que queriam, simplesmente por medo da rejeição ou do que a sociedade poderia pensar. Afinal, ambos sabiam o que sentiam, não queriam admitir em palavras orais, era algo tão difícil e complicado ao mesmo tempo.

O clima começou a esfriar, estava com uma chuva fraca ao lado de fora da casa, com ventos fortes movimentando as folhas das árvores, as gotas de chuva batendo no telhado de forma quase imperceptível para ambos, de tão barulhento que seus pensamentos estavam no momento.

 

_Dying young, and I’m playing hard_

_That’s the way my father made his life an art_

_Drink all day, and we talk ‘till dark_

Tony não se controlou, ele se levantou e por um momento pensou em sair de seu quarto e ir até o outro, porém o que ele fez foi pior. Ele apenas pegou sua mala e abriu ela, pegando uma garrafa de whisky, na hora de fazer as malas ele não sabia se iria precisar, mas já era de seu costume levar esse tipo de conteúdo em casos de emergência, como aquele.

Ele abriu a garrafa e nem pensou em pegar um copo, apenas colocou direto em sua boca, que se encontrava seca já que ele não bebia água desde de manhã cedo. O objetivo era esquecer tudo, todos os problemas, os sentimentos, as confusões, os pensamentos, a sua vida no geral. E ele foi bebendo aos poucos, a cada gole uma pequena lágrima caindo sobre seus olhos, ele não queria chorar, em sua mente aquela situação era ridícula e humilhante. _O grande Homem de Ferro chorando em um quarto bebendo whisky por causa do seu amor não correspondido pelo Capitão América. Patético, estúpido e extremamente adolescente._

 

\- I, i follow, i follow you, deep sea, baby. I follow you, you follow me, baby. Because i follow you – Tony não cantava, porém não falava coisas conexas. – Be my only, please. I I FOLLOW U DEEP SEA BABYYYYYYYY – Tony começou a gritar desesperadamente enquanto chorava.

 

Steve ouviu tudo aquilo em seu quarto, era evidente que o outro estava bêbado, e talvez chorando.... Steve tentou ouvir novamente para ter a certeza que ouviu um choro, porém as vozes do outro ficaram caladas. O Capitão pensou se deveria ir até lá, mas achou melhor cada um ficar em seu quarto, em seu canto. Ele não queria se arriscar ir até o outro e ter que ouvir qualquer coisa relacionada aquele assunto que era tão delicada para ambos.

 

Porém Stark, ainda bêbado, com mais da metade da garrafa de whisky em seu corpo, raciocinou que deveria ficar calado, pensando que o outro certamente estaria dormindo, não querendo incomodar o outro com seu sofrimento, apenas se sentou no chão, dando o ultimo gole e abraçando a garrafa, chorando e soluçando. Como nunca havia feito antes.

 

                                                                          ***

Eles passaram a semana toda assim, um ignorando o outro, sem trocar mais palavras que o necessário, apenas informações pequenas sobre a missão ou algo relacionado a comida, nada mais, nada menos que isso. O que deixava ambos desconfortáveis e insatisfeito, porém nenhum dos dois ousava sequer tocar naquele assunto novamente, eles achavam que era melhor assim, dessa forma, sem esclarecer as coisas um para o outro.

Faltava 3 dias para eles voltarem para casa, porém antes eles teriam que invadir o quartel da Nova HYDRA, o local em que eles estavam vigiando há uma semana sem parar, com a ajuda de outros agentes de Nick Fury. Ambos estavam preparados, com as vestimentas e equipamentos em seus devidos lugares, todos já estavam em seus postos. A invasão iria começar.

 

O Homem de Ferro e o Capitão América lutaram juntos, lado a lado, e atrás de ambos estavam mais agentes de Fury. Todos entraram explodindo os equipamentos da área, surpreendo a todos os integrantes que moravam no local. Vários pegaram armas para lutar contra eles, porém não foi o suficiente. O Capitão se defendia com seu escudo, enquanto lançava o mesmo até os corpos de vários inimigos, enquanto a sua direita estava o Homem de Ferro atirando em todos os homens a sua vista. Houve mais explosões, tiroteios e batalhas de corpo a corpo. Mas o resultado final não foi nada de surpreendente. A área e aquele quartel foi destruído, com o chefão daquele local algemado, alguns mortos em combate, porém ninguém obteve sucesso em fugir.

 

Todos eles obtiveram o sucesso e estavam aliviados por mais uma missão ter acabado, até Nick Fury desejar falar com o Homem de Ferro e o Capitão América por um holograma.

 

\- Fico contente pelo sucesso na missão, rapazes. – Diz Fury – Vocês podem voltar para casa nesse exato momento se assim preferirem, tem um jato esperando vocês nesse exato momento, ou podem continuar aí por mais dois dias, curtindo a natureza.... – Fala Nick com um olhar sugestivo, o que faz ambos estranharem.

 

\- Eu já estou indo, vou apenas arrumar as malas. – Tony fala rapidamente, cortando o que Fury dizia.

 

\- Prefiro ficar aqui por mais um tempo, acho que vai me fazer bem. – Steve fala olhando para algumas árvores a sua frente

 

Stark o encara por um tempo, tentando deduzi ser ele só queria ficar ali para ficar longe dele, concluindo que talvez fosse aquilo, o que fez ele fechar a cara. Indo embora em seguida.

 

\- Como desejar, Capitão Rogers – Fala Nick, finalizando a ligação.

 

Quando Steve chega na casa, Tony já está em seu quarto com a porta aberta, aparentemente arrumando sua mala para ir embora daquele fim de mundo. Steve vai até o sofá e se senta, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar. Porém, e despertado por Tony

 

\- Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? A comida está acabando.... – Stark fala, já com a mala ao seu lado, pronto para ir embora.

 

\- Sim, sim.... – Steve fala encarando o outro. – Como já disse, acho que vai me fazer bem, ficar mais um tempo aqui, esse lugar me acalma um pouco – Ele continua ainda encarando o outro, que passa a encara-lo também.

 

\- Como preferir. – Tony diz sem quebrar o contato visual, porém depois ele vira seu corpo por completo para trás, dando passos grandes até a porta.

 

\- Tony

 

O Homem de Ferro para seus movimentos no exato momento que seu nome é pronunciado pela boca de Steve de forma baixa e quase imperceptível. Ele estava em uma guerra mental entre se virar e perguntar o que ele queria, ou continuar e fingir que não ouviu seu chamado. Porém, nenhum dos dois foi feito, ele ficou apenas parado, paralisado, ainda tentando pensando no que poderia fazer. Até o Capitão tocar em seu ombro direito delicadamente, fazendo o moreno despertar de seus pensamentos e se virar para encarar o outro.

 

\- O que foi, Steve? – Tony pergunta, já encarando o outro em seus olhos

 

\- Eu desejo-lhe uma boa viagem – Diz Rogers estendendo sua mão para que o outro apertasse

 

Tony olha para sua mão por um tempo, com um olhar decepcionado. O engenheiro pensava que o outro iria lhe dizer algo importante ou revelador.

 

\- Obrigado. – Fala Tony, após apertar sua mão

 

Mas surpreendentemente Steve puxa sua mão junto com seu corpo para um abraço forte, o que deixa Stark desconfortável no começo, pois foi pego de surpresa. Porém depois, ele apenas tenta aproveitar o momento, deixando-se levar.

Eles ficam assim mais tempo que o necessário, porém nenhum dos dois perceberam ou ligaram para o tempo naquele momento. Tony estava entre falar algo ou não falar, Steve estava entre fazer ou não fazer o que desejava. Até que um deles resolve agir.

 

\- Mas eu quero falar. – Diz Tony, o que deixa o outro confuso, ainda segurando ele em seus braços.

 

\- Falar o que, Tony? -  Pergunta Steve, finalizando o abraço e encarando.

 

\- Eu quero, eu preciso falar tudo que tenho preso em mim.... – Tony fala baixo, olhando para o chão, tentando arranjar qualquer tipo de coragem naquele momento. Ele estava se referindo no que Steve tinha tido uma semana atrás “ Não precisa falar nada, Tony ”.

 

Steve ainda encarava o outro, esperando o que ele tinha a dizer com tanta urgência e necessidade. Ele sabia do que se tratava, mas não sabia o que iria fazer depois de ouvir tais confissões de Tony Stark pessoalmente. Era algo surreal para ele.

E o Homem de Ferro se sentia da mesma forma. Ele nunca se imaginou naquele momento, prestes a declarar tudo que sentia para o amor da sua vida, sem cartas, sem poemas, sem canções e sem papéis. Apenas ele e o outro.

 

\- Você....Você é o meu melhor amigo, desde.... Bom, talvez desde sempre. Eu nunca conheci alguém como você.... Alguém que trouxe o melhor de mim, uma parte de mim que nunca tinha visto. Alguém que eu tenha uma necessidade de sempre.... Estar por perto. Quando eu estou com você, toda a minha mente fica calma e quieta, só para poder ouvir você falando qualquer bobagem ou alguma piada da época da minha avó.... Eu sinto muito que eu tenha deixado isso acontecer, mas foi algo tão rápido e tão natural.... Que.... Que eu acabei me deixando levar por tudo isso, e eu sinto muito.... Mas as vezes eu não me arrependo, porque.... Os melhores momentos da minha vida.... Foram ao seu lado.... _Eu te amo, Steve._ E acho que nada pode mudar isso – Tony fala de uma vez só, mesmo gaguejando e hesitando em falar certas coisas. Seus olhos se encontravam brilhosos por conta das lágrimas que insistiam em cair, porém o outro não permitia.

 

Houve silêncio, um silêncio profundo e devastador para Tony Stark, que pensava a cada milésimo de segundo que não deveria ter feito aquilo, que seu amor não era algo sério e correspondido pelo outro. Ele estava prestes a ir embora, virando seu corpo. Porém, novamente, Steve o impede segurando seu braço.

 

\- Tony.... Eu.... Eu não sei o que dizer.... – Steve falou baixo, encarando os olhos do outro, que ao escutar tais palavras proferidas pelo Capitão, seus olhos reviraram levemente. Ele tentou ir embora novamente, porém Steve segurou seu braço com mais força. – Eu não quero que vá embora desse jeito. – Ele fala olhando diretamente nos olhos do outro.

 

\- E quer que eu vá embora como? – Tony pergunta entre dentes, perdendo totalmente a paciência e o autocontrole. – Já disse tudo que tinha para dizer, e pelo visto você também disse muita coisa. – Stark diz de forma irônica

 

\- Não, não disse tudo que queria.... Eu.... Eu.... – Ele não conseguia dizer, sua voz falhava a cada tentativa, porém superando todos os medos, ele tentou – Eu também me sinto assim.... Eu.... Eu também me sinto dessa maneira que você falou.... Eu não sei o que dizer.

 

\- _Diga-me o mesmo,_ Steve – Tony diz se aproximando dele, com os olhos cheios de esperança, como Rogers nunca tinha visto antes. – Diga o que sente, diga a verdade, diga-me tudo que tem a dizer.

 

Houve silêncio, mais silêncio e mais e mais e mais silêncio. Nada, nenhuma palavra saiu da boca do Capitão. Seus olhos ainda o encaravam, seus corações batiam sincronizados, suas respirações pesadas e lagrimas presas no canto dos olhos, implorando para serem libertas. Porém, nada foi feito.

 

Steven Grant Rogers soltou o braço de Anthony Edward Stark, deixando que ele fosse embora, seguir seu caminho. E com uma expressão de raiva, tristeza, confusão e desespero, Stark se virou de frente para porta e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

 


	5. Together to infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que chegaram aqui! Com vocês, o capítulo final!

**_Capítulo 5 – Infinity, Jaymes Young_ **

 

_Baby this love, I'll never let it die_

_Can't be touched by no one, I'd like to see him try_

_I'm a mad man for your touch_

_I've lost control_

_I'm gonna make this last forever_

_Don't tell me it's impossible_

 

Tony Stark estava no jato particular cedido por Nick Fury, e pela pequena janela observou que ficava cada vez mais acima do solo, longe daquele local, distante de todos e  _distante dele._  Mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam lá, continuavam naquela pequena casa de madeira, naquela sala com um velho sofá vermelho. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam nas não palavras de Steve Rogers.

Ah, como Tony queria apenas ir embora logo daquele local, mas quando ouviu que Steve sentia o mesmo por ele, hesitou por um momento, com um pingo de esperança no coração. Porém, isso logo terminou quando o outro ficou calado. O Homem de Ferro imaginou que ele deveria ter falado aquilo por pena, por querer brincar com seus sentimentos. Aquilo era tão injusto e triste aos seus olhos. Steve não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo que fez.

 

Anthony deixou que suas costas se apoiassem no estofado branco, fechou seus olhos e colocou seus fones em seus ouvidos, ele queria descansar, refletir no que iria fazer na sua vida de agora em diante, afinal, as coisas não poderiam continuar sendo as mesmas, não depois de tudo. As músicas eram altas, um rock pesado, mas como estava no aleatório, ás vezes vinha algumas músicas clássicas ou mais calmas. O que sempre fazia o outro chorar, mas não um choro em excesso, escandaloso ou repleto de soluços. Mas sim, com poucas lágrimas caindo sobre suas duas bochechas.

Ele se sentia um completo idiota por estar chorando novamente por aquele homem, ele não queria mais, não aguentava mais.

 

Porém, mal sabia ele que Steve estava se afundado e agora, era a sua vez de seu mundo desabar.

 

                                                                                         ***

 

Steve estava no sofá, deitado, mesmo o tamanho do móvel não sendo o suficiente para seu corpo grande. Ele estava lá, deitado, triste e desesperadamente acabado. Se perguntando o porquê de não ter conseguido falar tudo que sentia pelo outro. Mas eram tantas barreiras, tantas dúvidas.... Ele não conseguiu quebrar todas de uma vez, não funcionava assim com ele.

Rogers nasceu em uma época que o amor entre dois homens era extremamente proibido, considerado estranho e nojento. Algo que ele sempre achou um desrespeito, nunca concordou com as atitudes da sociedade nesse quesito, porém ele nunca havia se envolvido com ninguém, porque nunca sentiu atração por outro homem. E agora, em pleno século XXI ele se depara com casamentos LGBTQ, homens em calçadas andando de mãos dadas, assim como mulheres com outras também. Era tudo muito novo para ele, que o mesmo nunca parou para refletir no quanto o mundo tinha mudado nesse quesito.

E aí, aparece Anthony Edward Stark, o homem que o fez duvidar da sua sexualidade por muitos momentos. Steve se odiava desde o momento em que certa vez, falou para si mesmo, que se Stark fosse uma mulher, certamente ele iria se apaixonar. Sendo que ele mesmo não sabia que já estava há um certo tempo. Afinal, quando uma pessoa começa a lhe ajudar, lhe elogiar, falar o quanto aprecia sua companhia, fazer você se sentir uma pessoa melhor, estar ao lado de um ser incrível, inteligente, ás vezes engraçado e totalmente exibido. Como não se apaixonar?

 

Mas agora Steve estava apenas no sofá, chorando e se arrependendo do que ele tinha feito minutos atrás, enxergar os olhos de decepção, tristeza e raiva de Tony o fez lembrar da época da Guerra Civil, em que ele prometeu para si próprio que nunca mais seria o motivo daquele olhar. Porém, lá estava ele, chorando por ter quebrado a promessa. Ele não sabia o que poderia fazer, certamente Stark já havia ido embora o mais rápido possível depois daquela situação. Steve iria ficar mais 2 dias naquela casa, até outro jato fosse lhe buscar para voltar para casa.

O Capitão não sabia o que iria fazer quando voltar, o que poderia falar para Tony. Ele não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, ele sentia que tinha que fazer algo o mais rápido possível. Sua mente apenas se lembrava do pedido de Stark.

 

“ _Diga-me o mesmo, Steve…”._  Ah, sim, ele queria falar, ele não conseguiu, não naquele momento, não era algo fácil para ele, nunca foi. Mas Rogers pensou que talvez não tivesse sido fácil para o outro falar tudo aquilo, de forma tão bela, tão rápido,  _tão infinito_. Steve iria fazer qualquer coisa para ouvir aquelas palavras novamente. Ele iria fazer qualquer coisa para falar aquilo e muito mais para o outro.

 

_'Cause I love you for infinity_

_I love you for infinity_

_'Cause I love you for infinity_

_I love you for infinity_

 

                                                                          ***

 

Depois de algumas horas, Tony chegou ao seu destino. Ele já sabia o que iria fazer, estava tudo decidido dentro de sua mente. Não seria algo fácil para ele, mas nada nunca foi fácil para o Homem de Ferro, isso não era nenhuma novidade para ele.

O moreno estava em um táxi a caminho do quartel dos Vingadores, até que resolveu mandar uma mensagem no grupo da equipe.

 

 

 

**[ Mensagem < Avengers > ás 16:43 ]**

 

 _Tony:_ **[**  Eai gente, todos já estão em casa?  **]**

 **[**  Tenho novidades... **]**

 **[**  Vou ficar por um tempo indeterminado na minha mansão em Malibu **]**

 **[**  Preciso de um tempo para mim  **]**

 **[**  Espero que entendam.  **]**

 

 _Clint:_   **[**  Iiiiiiih rapaz, parece que a missão com o Steve foi boa né, Stark HAHAHAH  **]**

 **[**  Gente, quem acabou com a geleia de morango?  **]**

 **[**  Eu to com fome L  **]**

 

 _Tony:_   **[**  Sem gracinhas por hoje, Barton  **]**

 **[**  O Capitão ficou lá, sozinho....  **]**

 **[**  Vou continuar meus projetos e missões em Malibu, sozinho também  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  O QUE?? ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, VENHA PARA CASA AGORA  **]**

 **[**  PRECISAMOS TER UMA CONVERSA SÉRIA!!!  **]**

 **[**  QUE PAPO É ESSE DE FICAR EM MALIBU???  **]**

 

 _Bruce_ :  **[**  O que aconteceu entre vocês?  **]**

 **[**  A Nat tem razão, vem pra casa, Tony.  **]**

 **[**  Vamos conversar  **]**

 

 _Wanda_ :  **[**  Gente, q q ta acontecendo?  **]**

 

 _Tony_ :  **[**  Já estou chegando aí, tenho que pegar minhas roupas.  **]**

 

Natasha e Bruce estavam na sala da casa juntos, tentando arranjar uma maneira de convencer Stark a ficar no quartel. Eles sabiam que o trabalho não seria nada fácil, na verdade, seria praticamente impossível. Os dois sabiam que a atitude de Tony foi por causa de Steve, talvez ele tenha finalmente se declarado para o outro e não tenha dado certo, eles precisavam conversar com Tony para entender aquela situação.

Os dois ouvem um som vindo da porta, seus olhos e atenção são depositados ali, vendo a figura de Tony Stark, com uma expressão séria, como de costume, porém, seus olhos estavam tristes.

 

\- E aí, gente – Stark diz sorrindo fraco de lado

 

\- Tony, que bom que chegou – Natasha e Bruce dizem ao mesmo tempo, o que faz os três estranharem

 

\- Precisamos conversar – Natasha diz, se colocando de pé.

 

\- Eu sei, mas antes quero fazer minhas malas. – Tony diz caminhando até as escadas, a caminho de seu quarto. Porém, é parado por Natasha, que fica na sua frente

 

\- Precisamos conversar  _agora,_ Stark. – Ela fala de forma séria e preocupada, fazendo Tony revirar os dois olhos e se render.

 

\- Fazer o que né. – Tony diz, se sentando ao lado de Bruce

 

A conversa seria bem longa e cansativa, isso era óbvio para os três naquele momento.

 

_Oh darling, my soul_

_You know it aches for your's_

_And you've been filling this hole since you were born_

_'Cause you're the reason I believe in fate_

_You're my paradise_

_And I'll do anything to be your love, or be your sacrifice_

 

\- E ele não disse absolutamente NADA??? – Natasha pergunta de forma um pouco alterada depois de ouvi a história toda contada por Tony

 

\- Sim, nada. Apenas soltou meu braço, e me deixou partir – Tony diz olhando para o chão, como se estivesse relembrando daquele momento.

 

\- Mas ele falou que sente o mesmo por você, Tony – Bruce diz, encarando Stark, depois Natasha

 

\- Eu acho que não era verdade, talvez ele tenha falado por pena, por brincadeira, não sei. – Tony fala ainda encarando o chão

 

\- Ah, fala sério né, claro que não! Steve nunca seria capaz de brincar com seus sentimentos, e também acho que ele não seria capaz de falar aquilo por pena. – Natasha fala, ainda um pouco alterada

 

\- Então, por que ele não me disse o que eu queria? – Stark passa a encarar Natasha

 

\- Ah, Tony, deve ser difícil para ele.... – Ela fala, porém, é interrompida

 

\- Nunca foi fácil para mim, mas eu fiz tudo aquilo por ele. Se ele realmente gostasse de mim, ele seria capaz de fazer isso também. – O Homem de Ferro fala já se levantando. – Agora preciso arrumar minhas coisas, viajo amanhã mesmo.

 

\- Não, você não pode... A gente vai... fazer uma festa!!! – Natasha diz, fazendo Bruce e Tony lhe encararem de forma surpresa.

 

\- Uma festa? – Os dois perguntam juntos, fazendo a ruiva olhar com os olhos arregalados para o cientista que estava sentando no sofá. O mesmo ficou calado entendendo o recado.

 

\- Sim, uma festa. Em comemoração à nossa vitória contra a Nova HYDRA. – Nat diz com um olhar sugestivo para Tony

 

\- Ah, e quando vai ser? – Stark pergunta, com um pingo de interesse.

 

\- Amanhã mesmo, assim podemos aproveitar para ser uma festa de despedida também, já que você vai embora. – Natasha diz fingindo tristeza, o que faz o outro rir.

 

\- Pare de drama, Natasha! – Tony diz rindo um pouco – Não sei não.... uma festa rápida, sem confusões!

 

\- O Tony Stark que conheço nunca recusaria um convite para uma festa – Fala Bruce

 

\- Não sou mais esse Tony.... – Stark diz, subindo as escadas até seu quarto.

 

                                                                          ***

 

 **[**  Mensagem < FESTINHAAAA > ás 18:57  **]**

 

 **{**  Natasha criou o grupo “ FESTINHAAAA”  **}**

 **{**  Natasha adicionou Bruce  **}**

 **{**  Natasha adicionou Clint  **}**

 **{**  Natasha adicionou Wanda  **}**

 **{**  Natasha adicionou Steve  **}**

 **{**  Natasha adicionou Fury  **}**

 

 _Natasha:_   **[**  Oi gente !!!!  **]**

 **[**  Sim, vamos fazer uma festa, algo bem rápido, é amanhã  **]**

 **[**  Preciso da ajuda de vocês. Quero que alguém arranje uma forma de falar sobre a festa com Thor, porque mesmo não ajudando na missão contra a Nova HYDRA, ele ainda é um Vingador né ksjskdj  **]**

 **[**  Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, vou convidar o Dr. Strange, acho que isso será interessante...  **]**

 **[**  Preciso de alguém para encomendar um bufê muito bom, encomenda bastante comida e vinhos da melhor qualidade  **]**

 **[**  Vamos fazer essa festa bombar hein!!  **]**

 

 _Clint_ :  **[**  AEEEE FESTINHA  **]**

 **[**  Pode deixar que eu cuido da comida J  **]**

 **[**  Adicionou o Stark no grupo?  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Obrigada, Clint. E não, não é necessário adicionar ele ksjdlasd  **]**

 

 _Bruce_ :  **[**  Pode deixar que eu falo com o Thor, Nat  **]**

 **[**  Vamos fazer essa festa bombar J  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Vamos sim, Bruce J  **]**

 

 _Clint_ :  **[**  Ai credo, vocês me dão nojo jshfjka  **]**

 

 _Wanda_ :  **[**  Ah que legal, gosto de festas  **]**

 **[**  Vou deixar o local arrumado  **]**

 **[**  O Visão vai adorar saber da novidade  **]**

 

 _Fury_ :  **[**  Vocês só querem uma desculpa para fazerem festa  **]**

 **[**  Ideia do Stark, certeza  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Na verdade, não  **]**

 **[**  A ideia foi minha mesmo kkdsjk e você tá convidado Nick  **]**

 **[**  Quero convidar muita gente  **]**

 

Natasha estava super animada que até agora tudo estava conforme seu plano mental. Antes que ela se esqueça, pegou seu telefone novamente e mandou uma mensagem para um certo doutor...

 

 **[**  Mensagem < Dr. Strange > ás 19:00  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  E ai, doutor  **]**

 **[**  Como vai a vida?  **]**

 **[**  Você ta ocupado amanhã?  **]**

 **[**  Teremos uma festa de comemoração e despedida, se estiver disponível e com interesse, pode vim!!  **]**

 

 _Stephen_ :  **[**  Despedida?  **]**

 

Natasha visualizou a mensagem confusa, ele prestou atenção somente naquela palavra? Um absurdo! Nem um  _oi, boa noite_  , ela merecia??

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Ah, sim, isso mesmo...  **]**

 **[**  Tony vai ficar por um tempo fora  **]**

 

 _Stephen_ :  **[**  Interessante...  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Okay...  **]**

 **[**  Irá comparecer?  **]**

 

 _Stephen_ :  **[**  Irei pensar no convite, minha agenda se encontra cheia no momento.  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Nossa ksdjksd, okay, você que sabe  **]**

 

A ruiva já estava completamente arrependida de ter feito o convite, ela pensava que seria interessante e legal da parte dos vingadores conhecer o mago, porém o mesmo parecia completamente desinteressado em tal oferta.

Tentando esquecer isso, ela foi nos dados da mensagem verificar se o Capitão tinha visualizado sua mensagem, já que o mesmo não havia respondido. E como o esperado, ele nem havia recebido. O que fez ela se recordar de quando Stark mencionou a falta de sinal no local.

 

 _Droga._ Pensou a ruiva, o que ela poderia fazer para ajudar seu amigo que naquele momento estava arrumando suas malas para no dia seguinte ir embora? E tudo isso por causa da falta de palavras, do amor supostamente não correspondido, do  _coração quebrado._

 

                                                                          ***

 

A noite foi agitada no quartel dos Vingadores, todos estavam discutindo e organizando sobre a festa do dia seguinte, Bruce estava tentando manter algum contato com Thor, enquanto Clint insistia em falar que torta de chocolate era uma ótima escolha para sobremesa e insistia em perguntar quem acabou com a geleia morango. Wanda e Visão ficavam conversando sobre coisas variadas, Natasha mexia em seu celular convidando mais pessoas, ela acabou ficando bastante animada com a ideia.

Enquanto isso, Stark estava em seu quarto com as malas prontas e a caixa de madeira em suas mãos, enquanto estava sentado na beira de sua cama. Ele observava a caixinha e todos os papeis que estavam guardados lá, o engenheiro pensava em várias possibilidades do que fazer com as cartas, poemas e letras de músicas que faziam ele se lembrar de seu amado. Estava na dúvida entre queimar, jogar fora, guardar.... Ele estava tão confuso sobre isso, não queria sofrer, não queria se lembrar daqueles momentos, ele queria apenas superar, mesmo que sua mente insistisse em falar que isso nunca iria acontecer.

Tony nunca se sentiu assim em qualquer momento da sua vida, ele tinha todos aos seus pés, querendo passar a noite em seu quarto de luxo e degustando seu corpo suado. Mulheres ricas, influentes, empregadas, jornalistas, colegas de trabalho, conhecidas.... Qualquer pessoa. Até mesmo homens, que ele não considera as melhores experiências que ele já teve, porém, aconteceu. Steve era diferente, ele sabia disso. Era diferente de todas as mulheres e homens com quem ele se deitou na cama, com quem ele beijou, com suas poucas paixonites. Além do loiro ser diferente no quesito de lhe rejeitar, ele também fez com que um homem, considerado de ferro pela sociedade, chorasse em seu quarto até não poder mais.

 

Querendo não pensar nisso, ele se deitou na cama, abraçou sua caixinha de madeira e se permitiu fechar os olhos, querendo descansar seu corpo e sua mente de todos os acontecimentos daquele dia de cão.

 

_'Cause I love you for infinity_

_I love you for infinity_

_'Cause I love you for infinity_

_I love you for infinity_

 

                                                                                         ***

 

Steve continuava no mesmo lugar. Parado, imóvel, sem fazer qualquer movimento em seu corpo, porém sua mente viajava em pensamentos e possibilidades. Ele decidiu, não iria esperar sequer mais um dia para falar com Tony sobre o que sentia, ele não podia perder tempo, muito menos deixar seu medo e insegurança tomar controle da decisão que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Ele tinha que fazer isso, por Tony, por ele mesmo. O Capitão América irá  _dizer o mesmo_  para seu amado de uma vez por todas.

 

_Mas será que ele já desistiu de mim?_

_Eu fui tão idiota em ficar calado_

_Tão idiota em deixar ele ir embora_

_Ele merece alguém melhor que eu..._

 

Os pensamentos negativos do loiro voltaram para atormentar sua mente de dúvidas e tristeza, será que sua mente estava certa? Tony realmente merecia alguém melhor?

 

\- Porra... – O loiro falou sem pensar, completamente desesperado e rapidamente se corrigindo e repreendendo.

 

\- Linguagem, Steve. Linguagem... – Ele estava tão cansado, tão confuso. Minutos atrás estava decidido, iria atrás de Tony, porém agora, mais e mais dúvidas.

 

Ele se levantou do sofá até seu quarto, que se encontrava escuro e silencioso. Ele o adentrou e fechou a porta com uma força desnecessária. Se deitou em sua cama e continuou a pensar, porém as mesmas ideias e conclusões estavam em sua mente

 

_Você não merece Anthony, ele nunca irá lhe perdoar por tê-lo deixado partir daquela forma tão... silenciosa, fria e ... de certa forma, dolorosa. Sim, essa era a palavra “dolorosa”._

 

Steve relembrou de todas as cartas escritas, os poemas, as letras de músicas, desenhos, as fotos.  _Por quanto tempo ele guardou aquilo?_ Ele pensava. O mesmo admitiu não saber o dia exato em que se apaixonou por ele, e o próprio Steve também não sabia. Foi tudo tão de repente, tão natural e de certa forma... algo tão  _certo._  Porém, ele nunca quis aceitar seus próprios sentimentos, nunca quis confessar para si próprio.  _Ele ama seu melhor amigo._

 

O loiro, convencido disso deu um basta em seus pensamentos negativos. Ele iria atrás do seu Homem de Ferro, ele irá  _dizer o mesmo_  para Tony.

 

 

 

                                                                                         ***

 

A manhã foi tranquila para quase todos os Vingadores, porém Steve e Tony não estavam encaixados naquela maioria. Tony dormiu poucas horas, teve pesadelos pela madrugada e derramou algumas lágrimas, enquanto Steve, não dormiu um minuto sequer a noite inteira. Foi bem difícil explicar para Nick que não iria mais ficar naquela casa pelos dois dias, e que precisava daquele jato com urgência. Porém, depois de muito esforço ele conseguiu. E agora estava prestes a chegar em casa, ele não sabia para onde ir, ou o que fazer, o que falar. Só sabia que queria estar lá e queria falar tudo de uma vez por todas, antes que seja tarde demais.

 

Steve estava ainda no jato quando verificou as mensagens no seu celular

 

 **[**  Natasha adicionou você no grupo FESTINHAAAA  **]**

 

Ele logo ficou confuso, afinal, uma festa em comemoração à que? Será que era aniversário de alguém e ele havia se esquecido? Difícil essa possibilidade, pois Steve era muito organizado nesse quesito.

Abriu o aplicativo de mensagens e visualizou as mensagens rapidamente. Mas mesmo assim, não havia explicações do porquê ter uma festa. Apenas todos animados para esse acontecimento.

Com um pouco de hesitação, Steve foi até uma conversa com Natasha e mandou uma mensagem.

 

 **[**  Mensagem < Natasha > ás 07:23  **]**

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  Bom dia, Nat  **]**

 **[**  Vocês darão uma festa em comemoração à que, exatamente?  **]**

 **[**  Desculpe pela mensagem logo pela manhã, mas visualizei agora...  **]**

 

Steve por algum motivo pensou em apagar aquelas mensagens, porém foi surpreendido pela rapidez de Natasha ao responde-lo.

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Bom dia, Rogers  **]**

 **[**  A festa será uma comemoração a nossa vitória, apenas isso.  **]**

 

Steve logo percebeu certa estranheza vindo de sua amiga, afinal, ela não o chama de “Rogers” há muito tempo.

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  Já vencemos inúmeras vezes, mas nunca teve festa. Por que agora seria diferente?  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Steve, eu te adicionei no grupo sem querer, por costume mesmo. Afinal, que eu saiba você vai ficar ai por mais um dia, estou enganada?!  **]**

 **[**  E como você conseguiu internet?!!  **]**

 **[**  Tony disse que não tinha ai  **]**

 

Natasha realmente não conseguia disfarçar sua raiva e desconfiança pelo amigo, e o mesmo percebeu isso. O que mais Tony teria falado para a ruiva? Será que falou sobre todos os acontecimentos? Incluindo  _aquele_.

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  Calma, Nat. Estou apenas perguntando. Não estou mais na cabana...  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Steve...  **]**

 **[**  Você está voltando para casa?  **]**

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  Sim, foi um erro ficar lá.  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Concordo, COMPLETAMENTE E ESTÚPIDAMENTE IDIOTA  **]**

 

O Capitão logo percebeu, é claro que Natasha sabia de tudo, afinal, ela era uma espiã, uma de suas melhores amigas. Como não poderia?

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  Natasha, você sabe de algo que não devia?  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Eu sempre sei de coisas que não deveria, Steve.  **]**

 **[**  Você foi um babaca, com ele, por sinal.  **]**

 

É claro, ela realmente sabia de tudo, agora além dele, havia uma outra pessoa para lembra-lo do quão idiota foi. Maravilha

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  Natasha, desculpe a grosseria, mas acho que não deve se meter nisso  **]**

 **[**  Isso é algo entre nós dois  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Vsf Steve  **]**

 

Ele realmente não sabia o significado da sigla, mas tinha certeza que não era algo gentil.

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Se você voltou para piorar as coisas é melhor nem voltar  **]**

 **[**  Tony está realmente muito triste...  **]**

 **[**  Eu nem devia falar isso, mas...  **]**

 **[**  Você precisa conversar com ele, Steve  **]**

 **[**  Nós sabemos que você também sente o mesmo, por que não falou isso pra ele ontem?  **]**

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  É complicado...  **]**

 **[**  Quero corrigir as coisas, Nat  **]**

 **[**  Mas não tenho certeza se isso tem conserto  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Steve, tudo tem concerto.  **]**

 **[**  Okay, nem tudo, mas grande parte sim  **]**

 **[**  Você precisa falar com ele hoje mesmo!  **]**

 **[**  Ele vai embora de noite, ficar um tempo fora.  **]**

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  Como assim? Ficar um tempo fora? Onde?  **]**

 

O loiro realmente estava pressentindo aquilo, ele fez Tony sofrer tanto ao ponto de ele querer ficar um tempo fora? O Capitão não queria pensar nisso, mesmo sabendo a verdade, ele não queria acreditar que só trouxe dor para uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Isso mesmo, vai ficar na mansão dele em Malibu  **]**

 **[**  Mas antes vai ficar um tempo na festa com a gente  **]**

 **[**  É claro que ele não sabe que você estará lá, porém, você precisa fazer isso!  **]**

 

Steve pensa, ele irá ter que agir rápido, precisa ser corajoso e encarar seu medo e suas expectativas baixas, dessa vez ele não irá falhar.

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  Eu irei fazer isso  **]**

 **[**  Só não sei como, mas irei  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Apenas faça o que ele pediu.  **]**

 

Sim, sempre essa mesma frase na cabeça do capitão.  _Diga o mesmo_  a ele.

 

_Meet me at the bottom of the ocean_

_Where the time is frozen_

_Where all the universe is open_

_Love isn't random, we are chosen_

_And we could wear the same crown_

_Keep slowing your heart down_

_We are the gods now_

 

                                                                                         ***

 

Os preparativos da festa estavam em ordem, o bufê, os convidados e Thor já havia recebido o convite por Bruce, e no mesmo instante aceitou, os Asgardianos adoravam uma festa. Já eram 16:43 e Tony ainda estava em seu quarto, o que deixou Natasha preocupada, porém deixou o moreno sozinho para descansar, afinal, ele teria uma ótima surpresa no final da noite, assim esperava ela...

Stark estava sentado em sua cama, já havia acordado há muito tempo, porém, ouvindo a animação de todos em relação aquela festa que ele considerava estúpida, preferiu ficar no quarto sem ser incomodado até o horário da festa. Que por sinal, ele iria ficar pouco tempo, já que de manhã ele havia marcado seu voo para as 19:00 horas em ponto. Ele não queria mais ficar naquele local, precisava ficar sozinho o quanto antes.

Tony estava com uma foto dele e Steve em suas mãos, era a primeira foto que ele tinha guardado na caixa, eram eles dois em seus devidos trajes, ele fazia um sinal de paz enquanto Steve tinha sido pego de surpresa e acabou saindo na foto com uma cara engraçada. Essa foto fez ele abrir um sorriso quase imperceptível em seus lábios, aquela fotografia lembrava ele da missão em que ambos tinham feito ontem, os dois lutando juntos, um protegendo o outro, um dando cobertura para o outro. Foi um momento perfeito.

Porém, em seguida, Stark guardou a fotografia de volta na caixa, a trancando depois. Ele guardou a caixa em sua mala, e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho, ele teria que se arrumar logo para a festa, se não Natasha iria falar poucas e boas para ele.

 

                                                                          ***

 

Já eram 17:00 horas, todos já estavam arrumados de forma elegante. Grande parte dos convidados havia chegado. Natasha estava nervosa em relação a Steve, então resolveu mandar uma mensagem rápida.

 

 **[**  Mensagem < Steve Rogers > ás 17:02  **]**

 

 **[**  Ei cadê você?  **]**

 **[**  Está atrasado, Rogers!!  **]**

 **[**  Acho que Stark já quer ir embora, ele está super desanimado  **]**

 

Ele demorou para visualizar a mensagem, porém, depois de alguns minutos o celular de Natasha vibrou

 

 **[**  Mensagem < Natasha > ás 17:10  **]**

 

 **[**  Não sei se consigo fazer isso...  **]**

 

Ao visualizar tal mensagem, Natasha teve um surto, digitou várias palavras de baixo calão e brigou com o loiro. Mandou no mínimo 30 mensagens para o outro. Porém, nenhuma chegou ao telefone do outro, o fez a mulher colocar as mãos nos olhos tentando se acalmar.

Bruce estava passando por perto e viu toda a situação, se aproximou e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

 

\- Anda Nat, me fale o que foi, você estava tão animada! – Bruce fala tentando obter respostas e descobrir a mudança repentina de seu humor.

 

\- O Steve, ele é um completo imbecil!!!! – Natasha fala encarando o chão de uma forma irritada.

 

\- Mas ele está lá fora, acabei de falar com ele, nunca vi ele tão nervoso assim. Acho que ele foi embora – Bruce falou sem entender nada, porém a outra não ficou para lhe explicar, já que correu ao ouvi tais palavras proferidas pelo cientista.

 

A mulher andou em passos rápidos até lá fora, Bruce estava tentando lhe acompanhar atrás dela, porém Tony lhe impediu.

 

\- Ei amigão, por que a pressa? – Stark perguntou, porém não esperou a resposta – Estou indo, meu voo vai ser sair daqui 2 horas, mas acho que não preciso ficar aqui por mais tempo. – Ele diz olhando seu relógio de pulso. – Bom, a gente se encontra por aí. – Tony fala esticando seu braço para que o outro apertasse sua mão, porém o outro não faz.

 

\- Não, você precisa ficar aqui, porque.... – Ele olhou para o lado e tentando encontrar qualquer pista para que ele possa ter algo a dizer - ...... – Bruce fica calado sem saber o que falar para o outro.

 

\- Por que o que, Bruce? – Tony insiste, perguntando com uma expressão estranha

 

\- Porque você ainda não comeu a sobremesa! – Bruce falou sorrindo

 

\- Não preciso de torta de chocolate, Bruce – Tony falou com uma expressão desconfiada, porém, ignorou e deu um abraço no outro se despedindo.

 

Bruce realmente não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, então deixou o outro ir embora. Porém, quando Tony tentou se despedir dos outros convidados, Natasha ficou em sua frente com um convidado ao lado... Tony logo se surpreendeu, pois, o homem ao lado de sua companheira de trabalho era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que

 

Stephen Strange, o famoso Doutor Estranho!

 

\- Tony, já estava indo embora, sem se despedir de mim? – Natasha faz uma expressão triste, obviamente falsa. – Não pode ir embora antes de conhecer nosso convidado especial. – Ela fala olhando para o homem ao seu lado.

 

Tony olhou para o homem da cabeça aos pés, nunca tinha visto na vida dele. Certamente era algum contato de Natasha. O homem também ficou lhe encarando até levantar seu braço e estende-lo para o outro.

 

\- Sr. Stark... – O Doutor diz oferecendo sua mão, ainda o encarando

 

\- Sr... – Tony apertou sua mão, mesmo não sabendo seu nome.

 

\- Strange. – Stephen fala balançando o aperto

 

Tony não resiste em sorri, quem é o louco que nomeia seu próprio filho de “Estranho”? Ele achou aquilo hilário e um tanto...  _estranho_.

É claro que Stephen percebeu, revirou os olhos rapidamente e desfez o contato com as mãos, a noite seria longa.

 

                                                                                         ***

 

Tony decidiu ficar mais um pouco para conversar com Stephen, afinal, eles acabaram de se conhecer, ele queria saber um pouco mais sobre o que ele fazia, sobre a joia do tempo, que segundo o doutor era uma das coisas mais poderosas já vista.

Eles estavam bebendo no sofá perto de Natasha, que parecia entendida com a conversa dos dois. Foi então que ela recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular.

 

 **[**  Mensagem < Natasha > ás 17: 11  **]**

 

 _Steve_ :  **[**  Nat, o Tony ainda está na festa?  **]**

 

 _Natasha_ :  **[**  Por que você não vem checar?  **]**

 

Steve visualizou sua mensagem, porém, não respondeu.

 

Tony e Stephen continuavam conversando sobre a joia do tempo e magia, até o momento em que o Homem de Ferro começa a rir alto. Todos ao redor viram aquilo com uma expressão de confusão e curiosidade.

 

\- Como assim você consegue viajar para outras dimensões? – Ele falava rindo alto, não acreditando no que o homem falou.

 

Stephen continuou imóvel e sério, achava aquela gargalhada exagerada e desnecessária. Tanto que ele se encolheu para não ser visto por todos no local. Porém, o que ninguém imaginava, é que um homem loiro viu tudo...

 

Steve estava observando Tony da janela, tentando acumular uma coragem para falar com o moreno, mesmo depois de tudo. Porém, ao prestigiar o sorriso dele, sua gargalhada, ele percebeu que Anthony e a felicidade era a combinação mais bela que ele já viu em toda a sua vida. O capitão não queria vê-lo triste, sofrendo por algo que  _ele cometeu_. Era doloroso demais, Tony não merecia aquilo, ele merecia alguém para fazer ele sorrir e gargalhar como....  _Afinal, quem é esse sujeito? – Steve se perguntou depois de “acordar” do seu transe._

 

O loiro nunca tinha visto aquele sujeito em sua vida, e não sabia se gostava ou não dele. Porque querendo ou não, ele sentia algo ruim dentro dele... era algo  _doloroso_. E o capitão se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, Stephen (Steve ainda não sabia seu nome ainda, porém...) fazia Tony feliz, porém em algumas frações de segundos, Steve refletia que ele poderia estar no lugar daquele sujeito, fazendo companhia para ele, o fazendo gargalhar daquela forma tão maravilhosa.

Os ciúmes era algo evidente em sua mente, mas Steve não queria sentir aquilo. Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão, Tony podia ter a chance ser feliz com outro alguém ou Steve poderia ir atrás dele, pedir desculpas, se declarar e ter a chance de fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

 

                                                                          ***

 

Tony estava começando a ficar entediado com as palavras do outro, depois do show de risadas por ele ter contado que viajava entre dimensões, o doutor começou a falar de sua antiga carreira como cirurgião. Claro, Tony sempre fingia está interessado e depositando toda sua atenção no que o homem falava. Porém, sua mente estava em outro lugar, ele estava planejando todas as coisas que ele iria fazer quando chegar a mansão, sua rotina iria mudar de certa forma, ele iria sentir saudades de Bruce no laboratório, Visão nas manhãs, Wanda no sofá e falando qualquer coisa aleatória, Clint na geladeira, de Thor (mesmo ficando maior parte do tempo em Asgard, com seu irmão), até mesmo Natasha que vem sendo sua melhor amiga na equipe... E sim, ele iria sentir saudades  _dele_ , o maldito Capitão América, Steve Rogers, Picolé, Capitão Bundinha...  _Steve._

 

Tony balançou sua cabeça, acordando de seu transe, percebendo que realmente não estava prestando atenção no que o homem a sua frente falava. Ele estava narrando sua história sobre um prêmio de algo que Tony não faz a mínima ideia.

 

\- Aham, é realmente impressionante, porém, eu preciso ir embora, Stephen, foi ótimo lhe conhecer, até a próxima. – Ele fala já se levantando e colocando o copo na mesa, completamente vazio.

 

\- Tenha uma boa viagem, Sr. Stark – Stephen fala, e Tony não se incomoda de ser chamado formalmente, ele apenas lhe lança um sorriso fraco e se afastar do sofá, pegando sua mala que estava ao lado.

 

Natasha avista Tony indo embora, não sabia se tentava fazer ele ficar e perder o voo para ajudar Steve, ou se devia deixa-lo ir, já que o loiro não dava sinal de vida na festa.

 

\- Tony, você já vai embora? – Ela pergunta, mesmo sabendo a resposta, queria apenas ganhar tempo

 

\- Sim, Nat. Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, foi ótimo conversar com o Stephen, mas preciso ir. – Ele fala empurrando uma de suas malas de corridinhas para mais perto de suas pernas.

 

\- Percebi... – Ela lançar um sorriso divertido e de certa forma sugestivo no rosto

 

\- O que? Não, eca – Tony faz uma expressão surpresa e reprovativa em sua face, demonstrando que não gostava da intenção de Natasha com aquela conversa.

 

\- Okay, me desculpe, foi só uma brincadeira. – Ela diz com um olhar de desculpas

 

O clima entre os dois fica um pouco silencioso, Tony imaginou como seria aquela situação se ao invés de Stephen, fosse Steve. Com certeza sua expressão mudaria de nojo para corada e envergonhada, porém com uma felicidade esplêndida em seu peito. Mas logo, ele despertou desses pensamentos e abraçou Natasha como uma despedida.

 

\- A festa está maravilhosa, obrigado. – Ele diz finalizando o aperto

 

Anthony pegou sua mala novamente, e caminhou em passos pequenos até a porta de saída, ainda estava se despedido com olhares e pequenos acenos para alguns colegas de trabalho e amigos mais íntimos.

Olhou para todos que estavam a observar seus passos e ainda olhando para trás ele abriu a porta, se virou de frente de todos acenando a mão, porém todos estavam com seus olhos fixos na porta. O que fez Tony estranhar e virar seu corpo para frente.

 

Estava Steven Grant Rogers, de roupa simples e cabelo um pouco bagunçado com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

 

\- Oi Tony – Steve falou tímido

 

Stark não falou nada, estava tão surpreso que seu corpo paralisou por completo. O que fez o loiro ficar mais tímido ainda, o silêncio que o Homem de Ferro fez estava sufocando o outro, porém continuou.

 

\- Por que as malas? Vai viajar agora? – Steve perguntou se virando para o lado, observando as malas atrás de Tony. Ele sabia que o outro iria viajar, só estava fazendo perguntas estúpidas por causa do nervosismo.

 

\- É algo bem óbvio, Rogers. – Tony diz friamente

 

Houve um silêncio, todos dentro da festa observavam a situação em silêncio.

 

\- Desculpa, Tony – Steve fala olhando para Stark, que também o encarava.

 

\- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Rogers. Agora se me der licença, tenho uma viagem para fazer. – Tony diz pegando suas malas.

 

\- Quer ajuda? – Steve diz sem pensar, ele estava nervoso. O que faz Tony lhe olhar surpreso, e Natasha, Bruce e Clint baterem suas mãos em sua testa. – Opa, quer dizer.... Você não pode ir embora sem eu te dizer toda a verdade, Tony. – Steve diz em um tom baixo.

 

\- Dizer que verdade, Steve? – Tony pergunta encarando ele.

 

-  _Dizer o mesmo_  a você. – Steve fala sorrindo, fazendo Tony ficar nervoso e paralisado.

 

Houve mais silêncio, o que fez Anthony estranhar, o loiro não deveria falar alguma coisa? No caso, dizer o mesmo a ele?

 

\- Então... – Stark fala esperando o outro falar, já que ele parecia em outro mundo, apenas o encarando e sorrindo.

 

\- Ah,sim.... Eu tenho que falar algo agora – Ele diz sério tentando se concentrar. - Você....Você é o meu melhor amigo, desde.... Bom, talvez desde sempre. Eu nunca conheci alguém como você.... Alguém que trouxe o melhor de mim, uma parte de mim que nunca tinha visto. Alguém que eu tenha uma necessidade de sempre.... – Stark o interrompe enquanto falava.

 

\- Steve, quando eu disse “diga-me o mesmo” não significa que é para você dizer  _literalmente_ as mesmas palavras que eu falei para você! – Ele fala com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios, achando engraçado toda aquela situação.

 

Steve estava pensando um pouco, como se estivesse digerindo tudo que ouviu.  _Ele é tão lento e lerdo – pensou Stark_.

 

\- Ah, acho que entendi. Deixa eu fazer de novo – Steve fala corado, morrendo de vergonha de ter decorado exatamente as mesmas palavras de Tony. Ele pega uma caixinha pequena de madeira, semelhante com que Stark guardava suas cartas. Steve abriu a caixa e mostrou o conteúdo para Tony. Que o mesmo encarou com um sorriso.

 

Havia papeis, igual a sua caixinha. Porém que o próprio loiro fez, desenhou e pintou. Steve pegou e começou a falar nervoso.

 

\- Bom, eu.... eu quero dizer que você é como um melhor amigo para mim, Tony... – Ele fala devagar, fazendo o outro lhe olhar de forma estranha e em seguida ele olha para o chão. Estaria Steve rejeitando ele? – ... Só que mais. – Os olhos de Anthony ganham um brilho inimaginável e ele levanta sua cabeça rapidamente – Você é a única pessoa do mundo que me conhece como ninguém. Me inspira a ser uma pessoa melhor a cada dia, e... eu quero você ao meu lado pelo resto da minha vida...  _juntos_. Você é a única pessoa que me conhece, me aceitou e me amou do jeito que eu sou... não sendo o Capitão América, o super soldado, mas sendo o Steve. E não importa o que aconteça... eu sempre vou amar você e nada pode mudar isso. Eu sempre escondi esse sentimento dentro de mim por medo, por vergonha e qualquer coisa boba que minha cabeça inventa para não falar o quanto você é importante para mim, Tony. Eu realmente preciso de você, eu realmente amo você e espero que me perdoe por tudo, pelas mentiras, pela guerra, pelas coisas que falei e não falei. Eu só quero ver você feliz, não lhe machucar, quero apenas... – Ele gagueja, não sabendo a melhor forma de pedir aquilo. – Apenas que me der uma chance de fazer isso com você,  _juntos._

 

_'Cause I love you for infinity_

_I love you for infinity_

_'Cause I love you for infinity_

_I love you for infinity_

 

Steve não sabia como teve coragem de fazer aquilo. Ele não ia fazer aquilo, não estava nos planos. Mas Stark põe seus planos por água abaixo lhe explicando o significado de “diga-me o mesmo”. Ele não podia simplesmente falar qualquer coisa. Já que Tony não havia falado qualquer coisa para ele. Então, o loiro falou tudo que sentia e estava guardado dentro de seu peito.

O outro estava sorrindo, Tony estava sorrindo muito. Ele ia falar alguma coisa, talvez uma piada por estar nervoso, porém Steve lhe interrompe.

 

\- O que eu quero dizer é... Não vai embora, eu também te amo. – Steve diz com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e entregando a caixa nas mãos de Tony.

 

Anthony pega a caixa sorrindo, porém coloca ela em cima de sua mala e vai em direção ao Capitão, pronto para lhe beijar. Porém quando chega perto de seus lábios, Steve recua e coloca as mãos no peito de Stark, próximo ao seu reator arc, o que fez ele estranhar.

 

\- O que foi? – Tony perguntou olhando para ele com uma cara emburrada,  _como uma pessoa poderia ser tão difícil? – Ele pensa de forma impaciente_

 

\- Estão todos olhando para cá – Steve apontou para a porta que estava aberta, todos olhando de queixo caído e outros sorrindo, como Natasha e Bruce, até mesmo Clint porém com uma expressão de  _“eles são tão gays, já tava na hora_ ”. Stephen olhou toda aquela cena com um olhar surpreso e confuso  _“eles são gays?”_

 

Anthony revira os olhos e vai a caminho da porta, lança um sorriso a todos e fecha a porta rapidamente, correndo novamente até o Capitão.

 

\- Agora eu posso te beijar? – Stark pergunta sério, porém próximo do outro, o olhando intensamente.

 

\- Já que insiste... – O outro brinca, era o nervosismo falando. Ele nunca tinha beijado outro homem.

 

Tony apenas sorrir e começa a se aproximar do outro, pegou em seus ombros e puxou, ele não iria fazer a famosa cena de “pontas dos pés” nem que lhe pagassem (ele já bilionário mesmo)! Aproximou seus lábios do outro e finalmente, deu um beijo. Foi algo delicado e apaixonado, ele não queria ir rápido demais, pois sabia que o outro poderia se assustar ou ficar de “c* doce” como ele  _sempre_ fazia.

Stark colocou seus braços em seu pescoço, não cessando o beijo, que agora estava a começar a fazer pequenos movimentos, por iniciativa do outro. O que fez Tony sorri mais ainda.

 

\- Isso não pode contar como beijo! Você nem ao menos me deu passagem para a língua – Tony falou rindo depois de se separarem.

 

\- Pare de drama, Tony – Steve diz envergonhado, ele não sabia como se animou tão rápido. Na verdade, sabia, era o moreno que fazia isso com sua mente. – Vamos entrar, vamos arrumar suas malas. – Steve diz pegando suas malas, porém, é interrompido.

 

\- Nada disso, você irá comigo para Malibu! Venha, vamos. Não precisa fazer as malas, compramos tudo por lá, irei providenciar isso quando chegarmos de viagem. – Tony diz segurando os braços do outro, que fica parado no mesmo local. – Vamos Steve! Vai ser divertido! – Tony fala puxando o braço do outro, porém o outro continua parado.

 

\- Não sei não, Tony. Tenho coisas a fazer aqui em casa, não posso simplesmente ir embora com você para sua mansão. – Steve diz preocupado

 

\- Você não pode ir ou não quer? – Tony pergunta soltando o braço do outro com uma expressão irritada

 

\- Eu não posso, bom, na verdade, não sei se posso.... – Steve diz rindo da irritação de Stark e se aproxima dele.

 

\- Eu já disse que irei resolver tudo! – Tony diz pegando na mão de Steve – Venha comigo para Malibu, por favor.... – Stark faz uma cara triste que ele tinha certeza que o outro iria conceder.

 

\- Tá, mas só por poucos dias. – Steve diz apertando a mão dele sorrindo. Tony Stark era um homem de cabeça dura e insistente.

 

Tony rapidamente se aproxima e beija seus lábios, porém depois puxa sua mão para irem a caminho do motorista que deveria está esperando Tony há muito tempo.

 

\- Tony, as malas! – Steve alerta o outro, que iria embora esquecendo suas bagagens

 

\- Ah, ia me esquecendo. É que minha cabeça está nas nuvens – Stark sorri e pega uma de suas malas, aquela que ele colocou a caixinha que Steve havia lhe presenteado em cima. – Agora vamos para Malibu! – Ele fala de forma animada

 

E os dois começam a caminhar até o carro de Tony, que estava um pouco distante do quartel dos Vingadores. Os dois com um sorriso no rosto e de mãos dadas.

 

**_Infinity <3_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem :)
> 
> Me siga nas redes sociais: @mutantpadawan


End file.
